AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY
by RadnaRadno
Summary: AKATSUKI IKUT AUDISI JADI COVER BOY !  Waooo siapa aja yang akan terpilih yaa ?  Ikuti kisah nista mereka di FanFic ini :D
1. Chapter 1

**"AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY"**

**Summary : AKATSUKI IKUT AUDISI JADI COVER BOY !**

**Waooo siapa aja yang akan terpilih yaa ?**

**Ikuti kisah nista mereka di FanFic ini :D**

**Diskelamer : Masashi Kishimoto (wes pasti rek, wani piro ?)**

**"Akatsuki Jadi Cover Boy"**

**Oleh : RadnaRadno**

**(my 2nd FanFic, iyeeeeeiiiyy XD BAHAGIA hehe)**

**Warnings : Kalau baca tentang AKATSUKI sudah pasti harus BAYAR (TTD : KAKUZU)**

**Typo (sudah pasti, nothing's perfect kaan), OOC, GARING, JAYUS TAMBUNAN, KARYA AMATIR AUTHOR BARU yang MENGHARAPKAN REVIEW**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

**Chapter 1 : Perjuangan dan Pendaftaran Cover Boy**

"Pein .. Pein .. Pein"

"Kyaaa itu Pein-Kun !"

"Wuaa senyumnya !"

"Pein-Sama foto bareng yuk .."

"Pein-Sama sentuhlah aku .."

"Pein-Kun peluklah aku .."

"Pein .."

" .. "

"Pein .."

" .. "

"Leader hentaii, un !" teriak seorang pria -eh wanita -eh apa aja deh, berambut kuning dan bermulut 3 .

"Um eh a-ada apa ?"

"Leader sedang apa un ? Kenapa nosebleed begitu, un ? Leader sedang memikirkan hal porno ya, un ?"

"Um ano-eh apa maksudmu Dei ?" tanya sang leader nista yang kita ketahui bernama Pein, lengkapnya Pierching Maniak yang disingkat menjadi Pein kepada pria cantik berambut blonde bernama Deidara atau nama lengkapnya Desahan Indah Seorang Dara Muda .

"Lihat darah dari hidungmu itu Leader-Sama, un !"

"Umm ini karena aku terlalu banyak makan sirih, jadi kelebihan banyak zat darah yang mengalir lewat sini" jelas Pein dengan Ngeles no Jutsu-nya .

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu aku matikan TV nya ya Leader-Sama, nanti Rakuz'u eh Kakuzu protes kalau listriknya terbuang sia-sia"

"Oh-eh i-iya" jawab Pein sambil mendesah pelan .

**FLASHBACK **

"Pemirsa jumpa lagi dengan saya Cut Temari dalam acara n!nsert Investigasi . Kali ini saya akan membahas tentang seorang aktor dan penyanyi asal Korea SUNAtan yang sedang booming dan digilai oleh para fansgirl diseluruh dunia . Pria tampan bernama lengkap Sabaku no Gaarain atau yang kita kenal dengan RAIN . Aktor muda yang memulai karir sebagai cover boy majalah 'BOBO DENGAN GADIS' ini mulai melejit semenjak membintangi serial drama TV 'NARITA' .."

Di layar TV terpampang wajah seorang pria berambut merah tanpa alis yang memiliki tato 'Ai' di dahinya yang putih mulus, pria itu dikejar-kejar oleh para fansgirl yang menggilainya .

Sementara itu sepasang bola mata menatap layar TV itu sambil membayangkan dirinya digilai dan dipuja fansgirl seperti Sabaku no Gaarain yang ada di TV itu .

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Baiklah sudah kutentukan !" seru pria berpierching yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofa .

"Waa Leader-Sama membuat kaget saja !" seru si pria cantik .

"Apa yang sudah kau tentukan Pein ?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut biru bernama Konan- atau lengkapnya Kertas Origami Maniak .

"Eh- itu ano Konan moi Amore, aku akan mencoba menjadi cover boy !"

"Apaaaaaaaa ?" teriak seluruh anggota organisasi nista bernama Akatsuki yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik batu gua tempat markas Akatsuki .

"Cover boy itu apa Leader-Senpai ?" tanya seorang bocah bertopeng baygon rasa jeruk .

"Cover boy itu adalah model untuk sampul majalah, Tobi" jelas seorang pria berambut merah terang dengan wajah super duper iimuuuuutnya yang diketahui bernama Akasuna no Sasori .

"Tapi apa wajah tambalan seperti pein akan ada yang mau menerima ?" tanya seekor eh seorang eh seekorang pria berwajah Hiu, Kisame Hoshikagi .

"Tentu saja ada, dia akan terkenal menjadi cover boy untuk Surat Yaasin" sahut seorang pria psikopat religius berambut perak, Hidan .

"Enak saja ! Aku akan menjadi seorang cover boy terkenal yang punya banyak fansgirl huahahaha" sahut Pein tertawa laknat .

"Ooh jadi kau ingin jadi cover boy agar punya banyak fansgirl, Pein ?" tanya Konan sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya .

"Um eh te-tentu saja tidak Konan sayang, aku menjadi cover boy agar bisa dapat banyak uang supaya aku bisa membawamu jalan-jalan ke Ame(rika)gakure .." sahut Pein cepat .

"Ame(rika)gakure ? Ooh Pein yunomisowel .." sahut Konan yang kini blushing karena kata-kata rombengan Pein tadi .

"Banyak uang ? Kalau begitu aku juga mau menjadi cover boy !" sahut seorang pria bercadar penggila filem Ayat-Ayat Cinta, Kakuzu atau lengkapnya Kanan Kiri Fulluuzu .

"Hn . Banyak fansgirl ya, baiklah aku juga mau ikut !" sahut seorang pria tampan berambut panjang yang diketahui bernama Uchiha Itachi .

"Eh, kau juga mau ikut Tachi-Chan ? Kenapaa ?" tanya semua anggota Akatsuki terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Itachi .

"Kalau jadi cover boy bisa punya banyak fansgirl, aku bisa mengalahkan baka Otouto ku . Tentu kalian tahu dalam voting anime Naruto dia yang terpilih menjadi chara tertampan dan terbanyak fansgirlnya dibanding aku . Karena itu jika aku menjadi cover boy, itu akan mendongkrak popularitasku" sahut Itachi dengan wajah dinginnya .

Semua anggota Akatsuki tercengang dengan pengakuan sulung Uchiha berwajah stoic yang ternyata Famous WannaBe itu .

"Baiklah kalau begitu ! Kita ikut audisi untuk menjadi cover boy, nah Zetsu coba kau cari informasi tentang audisi cover boy diseluruh penjuru negara, Kami butuh secepatnya !" perintah Pein pada seorang pria yang berwajah seperti biskuit Oreo- hitam putih dengan Venus Fly Trap menjulang dikepalanya, yang diketahui bernama Zetsu atau Zetengah Jadi Satu .

"Baik" sahut duo Zetsu .

**SKIP TIME**

"Baiklah Akatsuki, semua siap ?" tanya sang Leader kepada anggota parade eh organisasinya .

"Siap Leader-Sama" sahut anggota Akatsuki bebarengan .

Mereka akan menuju ke desa Konoha yang menurut informasi duo Zetsu adalah tempat diadakannya audisi cover boy .

Diperjalanan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian oleh para warga desa yang mereka lalui .

Warga desa mengira ada parade sirkus yang berjalan keliling desa .

Bagaimana tidak, ada manusia Hiu, tanaman VFT berjalan, ribuan Origami terbang, boneka Puppet yang imuuuut, parade debus manusia Immortal, manusia dengan tindik terbanyak, bocah autis merangkap topeng monyet, banci kaleng yang promosi petasan, pria tampan tapi berkeriput yang bikin cewe-cewe semaput, dan tentu saja yang meraup keuntungan dari sumbangan seikhlasnya para penonton, bendahara nista Kakuzu .

Setelah dehidrasi di Sunagakure, reunian nyanyi dangdut bareng Orochimarusak di Otogakure, melewati kejamnya kabut asap sate ayam yang menggoda hidung di Kirigakure, mendaki bebatuan kerikil di Iwagakure dan hipotermia di Yukigakure, akhirnya mereka sampai di desa Konohagakure *iyeeeiiii, applause for Akatsuki* .

Sesampainya di gerbang Konoha, sang sulung Uchiha tiba-tiba langsung berlutut dan sembah sujud mencium tanah kelahirannya .

"Kami-Sama akhirnyaaaa aku mudik juga .. Hiks hiks setelah bertahun-tahun kerja Romusha bersama para kriminil bertampang sangar, Kaa-San Tou-San Otouto tercinta, aku pulaaaaaaaaaaaaang" teriak Itachi dengan OOC-nya .

Semua anggota Akatsuki dan penjaga gerbang Konoha, Izumo-Kotetsu tercengan melihat kelakuan Uchiha yang Out Of Character begeteh itu .

"Senpai, bukankah seluruh keluarga dan Klan Itachi-Senpai sudah dibantai oleh dia sendiri ? Kenapa Itachi-Senpai ingin bertemu orangtuanya ?" tanya Tobi (sok) inosen .

"Aku juga tidak tahu un, padahal di anime Naruto sifat Itachi-San kan dingin dan stoic un, tapi kenapa dia bisa OOC begitu un" sahut Deidara .

"Hei Dei, kita kan ada di FanFic, bukan di anime jadi terserah author mau membuat sifat Itachi seperti apa" sahut partner sehidup dan mati Itachi, Kisame .

"Ooh begitu yaaaa" sahut para anggota Akatsuki plus Izumo dan Kotetsu sambil terus menatap kegilaan yang dilakukan Uchiha sulung itu .

"Muah muah muuaaaaah muaah muwaaah muwah muuaaah" Itachi terus saja menciumi tanah Konoha .

"Hei kalian Akatsuki kan ? Mau apa kalian kemari ?" tanya Kotetsu .

"Dan hentikan Uchiha autis itu sekarang juga !" kata Izumo sambil menunjuk Itachi .

Disebut Uchiha autis kontan yang merasa langsung mengaktifkan Sharingannya .

Tapi, tunggu dulu !

Bukan Itachi yang mengaktifkan, karena Sharingannya habis masa aktif dan sekarang memasuki masa tenggang, dia kan belum isi ulang ..

Yang hampir membuat Izumo dan Kotetsu di eliminasi dari FanFic ini adalah .. Tobi !

Ya, Tobi a.k.a Uchiha Madara !

Tapi, sebelum sempat membuat duo penjaga itu terlempar ke dimensi lain sang Uchiha sudah dicegah oleh Leader yang bijaksana (hoek, baca: bejatsana), Pein .

"Tuan Madara, kalau anda tidak merasa disinggung jangan aktifkan Sharingan anda, anda tidak merasa autis kan ?"

"Um eh i-iya huwaaaaaa Tobi kan anak baik, Tobi bukan Uchiha autis huwaaaaa" .

Kontan saja semua Akatsuki dan duo penjaga itu cengo, tadi posenya keren banget menunjukkan kegagahan Uchiha, sekarang malah jadi autis beneran ckck aneh nian kau nak Tobi ..

"Tujuan kami kemari adalah ikut audisi menjadi cover boy !" kata Kakuzu tanpa basa-basi (good job Kuz !) .

"Cover boy ?" tanya duo penjaga .

"Iya, audisi cover boy yang di adakan oleh Yamanaka Corporation" sahut Pein cepat .

"Oh, iya memang perusahaan Yamanaka sedang berencana membuat magazine keluaran mereka, dan mereka mencari model untuk cover boy mereka" sahut Izumo .

"Bagus, dimana tempat audisinya ?" tanya Konan .

"Oh lurus saja ke depan, belok kanan, ada ramen Ichiraku, belok kiri, lurus ada perempatan belok kanan kalau kalian melihat Kakashi dan Gai yang sedang bercinta belok kiri lalu lurus kedekat jembatan lalu belok kanan, kalau kalian melihat Naruto dihajar Sakura belok kiri lurus lalu belok kanan, nah disitulah tempatnya" jelas Kotetsu panjang lebar .

"Apa itu tempat audisinya ?" tanya Pein yang masih cengo mendengar penjelasan Kotetsu .

"Oh bukan, tentu saja bukan, itu adalah rumahku" jawab Kotetsu dengan watados-nya .

Ketika Pein siap dengan Rinnegannya, Izumo menjawab

"Lurus saja, nanti ada palang besar yang menunjukkan tempat audisinya dan ehem- jangan lupa untuk membawa Uchiha ini bersama kalian" kata Izumo sambil menunjuk Itachi yang sekarang sedang menjilat-jilat tanah Konoha .

'Dasar Uchiha sakit jiwa' batin Akatsuki .

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan berhari-hari mendaki gunung lewati lembah selalu waspadalah kalau berjalan siap menolong orang dimana saja hei ninja Hatori (eh salah fandom nih),

setelah melalui rintangan yang berliku akhirnya Akatsuki mencapai sebuah gerbang besar bertuliskan **'YAMANAKA & NARA CORP'** .

Salah satu perusahaan besar di Konoha, gabungan antara perusahaan Yamanaka dan Nara yang digerbangnya kini terpampang dengan jelas sebuah pengumuman bertuliskan

**"DICARI MODEL COVER BOY UNTUK MAGAZINE TERBARU KAMI, YANG AKAN LAUNCHING MINGGU DEPAN . IKUTI AUDISI HARI INI JUGA, TANPA PERSYARATAN APAPUN DAN GRATIS ! JADILAH FIRST COVER BOY UNTUK EDISI PERDANA MAJALAH KAMI" **

Setelah membaca pengumuman didepan mereka seluruh anggota Akatsuki, terutama Kakuzu yang semangat setelah membaca kata 'GRATIS' langsung memasuki gerbang **YAMANAKA NARA CORP .**

Disana mereka disambut oleh antrian pendaftar cover boy yang mengular .

Wah ternyata Akatsuki banyak saingan saudara-saudara !

Setelah mengantri lebih dari 12 jam dan menghabiskan lebih dari 10 tanker 'PONARI SUET', akhirnya mereka tiba pada meja pengambilan formulir .

Pein selaku leader mengambil 7 buah formulir untuk Akatsuki .

Ketika dia kembali ke bangku peserta, dia membagikan formulir itu .

Tapi, ada 3 orang Akatsukis yang protes ..

"Pein sayang, kok aku ga dikasih formulirnya siih ?" tanya the only woman on Akatsuki, Konan .

"Leader, kenapa aku juga tidak ?" tanya si HiUMAN, Kisame .

"Aku pun juga tidak" sahut Oreo Venus Fly Trap, Zetsu .

"Ehem, begini ya Akatsukis, ini adalah audisi cover boy, jadi otomatis untuk laki-laki, jadi yayang Konan haram untuk ikut, yayang kaan .." kata Pein sambil menunjuk dan memandang mesum dada Konan .

JDUAAKK

Kontan saja pukulan maut Konan sukses menghiasi wajah mesum Pein .

"Lalu kami ? Kami kan bukan perempuan Leader" protes Kisame dan Zetsu bersamaan .

"Kalian kan juga bukan manusia" jawab Pein enteng .

Langsung saja Samehada terayun ke kepala Pein, dan duo Oreo Zetsu langsung membuat menu 'Rujak Pein' dalam daftar dinner mereka .

Setelah melalui berbagai penderitaan akibat anggota nya yang nista itu akhirnya Pein berhasil membujuk ketiga Akatsukis itu agar tidak berhasrat ikut audisi cover boy .

Tentunya setelah menjanjikan jalan-jalan ke Ame(rika)gakure pada Konan,

Akan menikahkan Kisame dengan Keyshame -ikan Mas peliharaannya,

Dan menjanjikan daging perawan Uchiha Sasuke yang katanya LEGIT BIN MAKNYUUS pada duo Zetsu (Pein, awas loh di Amaterasu Itachi, aku sebagai author sudah memperingatkanmu !)

Akhirnya Pein hanya memilih **SASORI** (jelas, karena wajahnya SANGAT MENJUAL), **DEIDARA** (ehem~ walaupun gendernya masih dipertanyakan), **ITACHI** (karena dia dengan semangat masa muda ingin mengalahkan Sasuke ckck hasratmu ketinggian nak), **HIDAN** (karena dadanya yang sixpack menggoda itu *hoeks*), **TOBI** (karena dia mengancam Pein dengan Sharingan), **KAKUZU** (karena dia menyogok pein dengan sekeping DVD Maria Ozawa) dan tentu saja **PEIN** bin Pierching Maniak .

Akhirnya, ketujuh Akatsukis mengisi formulir pendaftaran yang ada ditangan mereka ..

Apakah mereka akan berhasil menjadi cover boy ?

Atau sebaliknya ?

Kita nanti saja di chapter depan yaaa hehe

**BERSAMBUNG ..**

Terimakasih banyak bagi kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FanFic kedua ku ini :)

**Mohon Review nya ya :)**

**-RadnaRadno-**


	2. Chapter 2

**"AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY"**

**Summary : AKATSUKI IKUT AUDISI JADI COVER BOY !**

**Waooo siapa aja yang akan terpilih yaa ?**

**Ikuti kisah nista mereka di FanFic ini :D**

**Diskelamer : Masashi Kishimoto (wes pasti rek, wani piro ?)**

**"Akatsuki Jadi Cover Boy"**

**Oleh : RadnaRadno**

**(my 2nd FanFic, iyeeeeeiiiyy XD BAHAGIA hehe)**

**Warnings : Kalau baca tentang AKATSUKI sudah pasti harus BAYAR (TTD : KAKUZU)**

**Typo (sudah pasti, nothing's perfect kaan), OOC, GARING, JAYUS TAMBUNAN, KARYA AMATIR AUTHOR BARU yang MENGHARAPKAN REVIEW**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Sebelum membaca, saya mau bikin Balesan Reviews

(hehe maaf ya Radna belum pinter bales review, jadi replynya lewat sini ^^ )

**Nico Ina : **

Terimakasih suda review di Fic keduaku ini Senpai, dan syukurlah kalau Senpai bilang lucu, hehe maaf soalnya aku kurang bisa bikin humor . Oh iya terimakasih atas saran dan masukan di Fic pertamaku ya Senpai, keep reading yaa hehe :)

**B.C : **

Hehe terimakasih, eh iya jangan panggil Senpai dong aku kan masih baru :)

Ide kreatif tidak hanya milikku, tapi milik semua author di FanFic ini kan senior yg lain lebih kreatif dari aku :)

Terimakasih review nya yaa :)

**Ryousuke 'Hiwamufume' Breaker : **

Asik asiik ada yg ngakak baca Fic-ku, aku terharuu hehe #lebay . Ini sudah diapdet, enjoy yaa (maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, review lagi ya biar aku tau kurangnya hehe #ngarep) terimakasih :)

**Kaguya Hitsugaya : **

Hehe author senior juga banyak yg menistakan Akatsuki :) Sudah di apdet Senpai :D silahkan review lagi ya, kalau ada kurangnya Radna kasih tau yaa terimakasih :)

**Ritardando Stanza Quint : **

Hihi makasih ya Quint, aku hanya menuliskan nama asli mereka, kan yg kita tau selama ini cuma nama beken aja tuh * #plak digampar Akatsuki* hehe sudah apdet, review again yaa terimakasih :)

**kitsune murasaki have a poker face : **

Hihi Radna emang suka Sasori *.* ketara banget ya ? :p Kitsune suka siapa ?

Hn, sudah Radna apdet nih, kalau ada yg kurang memuaskan mohon review lagi ya biar Radna tau kurangnya hehe #ngarep . Terimakasih :)

**Akasuna no Aruta : **

Huwaa Aruta-Senpai saudaranya Akasuna no Sasori yaa ? Minta nomer hapenya Sasori doong hehehe

Sudah apdet nih, terimakasih read & review nya yaa, minta lagi boleh ? hehe :)

**Kazuki NightFlame47 : **

Huwaa terimakasih ada yg ngakak baca Fic saya,

btw yg ga ikut audisi di ikutin ? Ehem gimana yaa ? Radna ga yakin mereka itu- manusia hehe #BRUAK *dihajar Shamehada*

Ehem KakaGuy cuma buat iseng aja kok, aku tak sanggup menistakan Kakashi tersayang hehe #PLAK . Review again ya hehe terimakasih :D

**OraRi HinaRa : **

Kyaa suka Tobi yaa ?

Hihi Radna juga suka, dia gemesin siih XD

Sudah apdet ini Hina-Chan, review lagi yaa ? hehe terimakasih :D

**CHAPTER 2 : AUDISI BABAK 1 : PENGISIAN FORMULIR**

"Saudara-saudara sekalian, selamat datang di audisi cover boy yang diadakan perusahaan kami," kata seorang pria yang berdiri diatas podium kemerdekaan .

"Nama saya adalah Yamanaka Inoi-"

"Sudah tauuu" sahut para peserta audisi kepada sang empunya perusahaan .

Bagaimana mereka bisa tau ?

Jelas banget, diatas kepala Inoichi terdapat tulisan blink-blink dengan lampu warna-warni yang superduperswiper gede bertuliskan 'I AM INOICHI CUAKEEP' .

"Ah baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai saja ya ladies and gentlemen-"

"EHEM !"

Lagi-lagi para peserta audisi menginterupsi perkataan Inoichi .

Tentu saja mereka berdehem, helloo mister Inoichi, peserta audisi ini kan cowo-cowo semua, kenapa ada ladiesnya segala ?

(Eh kecuali satu, Dei-Dei ! Ada yang yakin dia cowo ? Jangan mentang-mentang Dei punya burung *dari tanah liat* jadi langsung bilang dia cowo !)

"Baik-baik ralat ! Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai saja audisi cover boy ini . Babak pertama diawali dengan mengisi formulir data diri pendaftaran yang ada ditangan kalian masing-masing . Nah sementara babak kedua akan diaudisi langsung oleh perwakilan dari perusahaan kami, dan audisi ketiga adalah audisi peragaan dimana peserta akan melakukan jalan diatas panggung dan dinilai oleh para hadirin yang nanti akan kami undang kemari .

Nah sedangkan untuk hasil akhir adalah penilaian dari babak pertama, kedua dan ketiga yang digabungkan menjadi satu . Karena itu peserta audisi diharapkan berusaha dan berjuang semaksimal mungkin, GANBATTE !" teriak Inoichi penuh semangat .

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDAAA !" teriak duo ande-ande lumut Konoha, you know kan ?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Maito Gai dan Rock Lee !

Oh Jashin ! Rupanya duo lumut itu ikut audisi jadi cover boy . Well, berat juga nih saingan Akatsuki !

Sementara itu para Akatsukis dan peserta yang lain mulai mengisi formulir yang ada ditangan mereka ..

**Babak Pertama :**

**Pengisian Data Diri .**

Eh, kita intipin si TOBI yang lagi ngisi formulir yuk ..

**DATA DIRI**

**Nama lengkap : **

Tolol Bego tapi Inosen, a.k.a Uchiha Madara -Manusia penyuka Janda dan Dara Muda

(apa ? mau protes ? *Madara mode on*)

**Nama panggilan : **

TOBI -anak baik .

**Tempat tanggal lahir : **

T.T Tobi ga tau senpai, Tobi aja ga inget pernah dilahirin T.T

**Hobi : **

mengkoleksi bola mata, senpai tau ga sekarang Tobi punya koleksi bola mata banyak, ada Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan bahkan bola mata merah suku Kuruta dari fandom sebelah Tobi juga punya ! Tobi anak baik kan senpai ^^

**Cita-cita : **

menguasai dunia hahaha (ini Madara mode on lagi, gawat !)

**Kemampuan/keahlian : **

Tobi cuma bisa jadi anak baik, Tobi ga bisa jadi anak jahat senpai ..

**Pengalaman : **

Tobi pernah ngintip Itachi-Senpai lagi mandi berdua bareng Kisame-Senpai, lucu deh Kisame-Senpai digosok punggungnya sama Itachi-Senpai pake Shamehada ..

**Bagian tubuh paling seksi & alasan : **

Umm, apa ya ? Tobi cuma suka dada Tobi yang rata ini, lebih bagus daripada punya Konan-Senpai ataupun Tsunade-Sama, soalnya punya mereka kebesaran, kan cowo suka yang minim ..

**Siapa model yang jadi panutan anda ? : **

Hmm siapa ya senpai ? Tobi ga tau, gimana kalau Uchiha Madara ajah ? Dia model berbakat dan ganteng banget senpai !

**Visi & Misi : **

Visi Tobi adalah selalu jadi anak baik, dan Misi Tobi adalah mendapatkan Sharingan level akhir hahaha (Madara on lagi !)

next kita lihat si HIDAN,

**DATA DIRI**

**Nama Lengkap : **

HIDUP DENGAN JASHIN SELAMANYA

**Nama Panggilan : **

HII-DAN-IEL RADCLIFFE

**Tempat Tanggal Lahir : **

AKU LAHIR DARI RAHIM JASMIN-SAMA, ISTRI DARI JASHIN-SAMA, JADI TANYAKAN DIA SAJA OKE !

**Hobi : **

MELAKSANAKAN 5 RUKUN JASHIN,

1. MEMBUNUH ORANG

2. MEMBANTAI ORANG

3. MEMUTILASI ORANG

4. MELAKUKAN RITUAL JASHIN

5. NAIK JASHIN BAGI YANG MAMPU

**Cita-cita : **

MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG DI DUNIA MENAATI ATURAN JASHIN DAN MELUPAKAN ALIRAN SESAT, SEPERTI ALIRAN SUNGAI ATAU ALIRAN ARUS LISTRIK !

TAPI ALIRANTI CARTWRIGHT TIDAK TERMASUK

**Kemampuan/keahlian : **

MAIN DEBUS IMMORTAL BERSAMA JASHIN-SAMA DAN OROCHIMARU

**Pengalaman : **

TIAP BULAN MEMINJAM TANPA IJIN UANG MILIK KAKUZU UNTUK DI SETORKAN PADA ALIRAN SAYA, ALIRAN JASHIN . HIDUP JASHIN !

**Bagian tubuh paling seksi & alasan : **

OH TENTU SAJA DADA BIDANG SAYA YANG SEKSI INI, MAKA DARI ITU SAYA SELALU MEMAKAI PAKAIAN YANG TERBUKA DADA-NYA .

ORANG MENJULUKI SAYA HIDAN - HII DADANYA MENANTANG

**Siapa model yang jadi panutan anda ? : **

TENTU SAJA PEMENANG PIALA OSKARDON AWWARD SEPANJANG MASA, JASHIN-SAMA !

**Visi & Misi : **

VISI : JASHIN ADALAH YANG TERBAIK, LUPAKAN ALIRAN SESAT YANG LAIN !

MISI : MEMBUAT SEMUA WARGA DUNIA MENGIKUTI ALIRAN JASHIN

Waah giliran si nista Kuzzy nih !

**DATA DIRI**

**Nama lengkap : **

Kanan Kiri Fulluuzu

**Nama panggilan : **

Kakuzu Monduar ~ Money Duit Dollar

**Tempat tanggal lahir : **

Dompet Gober Bebek,

19 ribu 5 ratus 1,853 rupiah .

**Hobi : **

Belanja jantung segar di JAYEN .

Narik duit kas Akatsuki . Ngrepe-ngrepe badan anggota Akatsuki sapa tau nemu duit ~ tampang aja mereka keren dalemnya ternyata KERE !

Making love sama duit, sapa tau mereka langsung beranak banyak hahaha

**Cita-cita : **

Menggantikan Gayus Timbunan menjadi petugas bajak (sawah) yang berduit banyak hahaha

(tertawa laknat)

**Kemampuan/keahlian : **

Dapat menghitung angka dalam per-uangan dengan lancar dan tanpa salah sedikitpun, garansi dijamin !

**Pengalaman : **

Gue pernah minjemin duit sama Uchiha Itachi, katanya sih buat beli PULSA- Penambah Ulang Usia Sharingan, nama doang Uchiha tapi dompet kaga ngedukung .

Kasian Gue sama doi, jadi cuma gue kasih bunga 250% aja, padahal biasanya 300% .

Eh tapi sompret tuh Uchiha kempet , rupanya bukan buat beli pulsa eh doi beliin brutu*** **buat cemilan, emang senewen tuh Uchiha, cakep-cakep makannya brutu ckck

(ada yg ngerasa ga kalo Kuzzy lagi curcol ?)

*****brutu : bagian ternista dari ayam a.k.a model rambutnya Saskay tuh- pantat ayam -.-

**Bagian tubuh paling seksi & alasan : **

Tentu saja bibir !

Bibir gue ini kissable banget, bahkan saking kissablenya gue sampe harus pake cadar untuk menutupinya,

Oh bukan, bukan karena takut dicium oleh fansgirl tapi karena yaa malu aje gue, scara bibir gue ntu monski-monski gitu deeh, pernah liat episode pas Naruto de-ka-ka ngebayangin tampangnya Kakashi yg pervert-pervert ntu, nah bibir gue 11-12 lah sama ntu tuh~

**Siapa model yang jadi panutan anda ? : **

Sri Mulyani, tuh cewe seksi amat duitnya banyak, demen dah gue~

**Visi & Misi : **

Visi gue dimana ada duit disitu ada gue

Misi gue ngebikin semua ATM di dunia per-Naruto-an angkanya pindah ke kantong gue hahaha

Wuiihh Deidara lagi serius ngisi formulir !

**DATA DIRI**

**Nama lengkap : **

Desahan Indah Dara Muda serr~serr ahh, un

**Nama panggilan : **

Deidara/Dei-Dei mumuts cantik tiada tara, un

**Tempat tanggal lahir : **

Iwagaykei, 15 April 2009, un (?)

**Hobi : **

Main dokter-dokteran sama Danna, un

**Cita-cita : **

Jadi teroris terkenal macem Amrozi atau Nurdin M. Top, un

**Kemampuan/Keahlian : **

Dei bisa membuat para pria meledak hanya dengan C4, un,

C4 : Cantik, Cute, Charming, Cool, un !

**Pengalaman : **

Dei sering main dokter-dokteran sama Danna, un . Disitu Danna jadi dokter, Dei jadi pasien, un .

Ntar Danna pegang-pegang Dei, un .

Seru deeh di grepein sama cowo sekiyut Kim Bum macem Danna, un .

Pernah sih Dei jadi dokter tapi ternyata pas badannya Danna dibuka un, MASYA ALLAH, kotak-kotak un !

Oh bukan, bukan sixpack un, tapi kan tau sendiri Danna itu bodinya kan KUGUTSU gitu un .. Kuat Gagah Uuh Ga Tahan Nafsuuu aaaww jadi makin cinta sama Danna, un !

**Bagian tubuh paling seksi & alasan : **

Mulut Dei-Dei un !

Secara mulut Dei-Dei kan ada 3, un .

Jadi cowo-cowo yang pingin cium Dei ga usah repot-repot un .

Kan ada 3, jadi servis Dei pasti lebih asyik, un !

**Siapa model yang jadi panutan anda ? : **

Ino Yamanaka, un !

Rambut sama mukanya kan 11-12 sama Dei, cantik gitu un !

(ini bukan ngejilat perusahaan Yamanaka kan, Dei ? Mentang-mentang mulut ada 3 jadi main ngejilat ajee Dei)

**Visi & Misi : **

Visi Dei seni adalah ledakan, un !

Misi Dei hmm apa ya ? Dei pingin nikah, un !

Huwaaa si imut Sasori lagi nulis, posenya keren bangeet !

**DATA DIRI**

**Nama lengkap : **

Akang Seksi Juga Narsis - Sayang Sekali Sama Isteri

**Nama panggilan : **

Akasuna no Sasori, Sasori no Danna boleh, Sasori boneka berbi juga boleh

**Tempat tanggal lahir : **

Sunagakure, 23 Juli 1994 (hei minjem ultahnya Saskay tuh !)

**Hobi : **

Main berbi, main dokter-dokteran sama Dei-Chan .

**Cita-cita : **

Pingin jadi vokalis Vierra .

**Kemampuan/Keahlian : **

Main boneka beracun, mainin senyuman maut Akasuna yang bikin cewe-cewe terpaut sampe terkentut-kentut

**Pengalaman : **

Pernah jadi manekin di departement store di kota-kota nya anime Naruto .

Tapi gue kapok gara-gara yang dibeli bukan baju yang gue peragain,

malah GUE YANG DIBELI, cih emang gue BONEKA ?

**Bagian tubuh paling seksi & alasan : **

Seluruh bodi gue seksi, secara gue sering nge-gym .

Juga wajah gue yang katanya baby face ini, yaah secara gue rutin minum sPONDS anti ageing wajar deh~ sori Itachi, sPONDS lu gue yang minum ..

**Siapa model yang jadi panutan anda ? : **

Emak Erot, secara biarpun dia sudah tua-tua bangke tapi dia tetep bisa bikin berdiri tegak man !

Maksud gue plang papan nama didepan rumahnya tetep tegak gitu ..

Gue jadi pingin ngejadiin doi Kugutsu gue, doi pan wanita paling dicari pria seisi dunia~ yah lumayan gue dapet 'pijet' gratis ..

**Visi & Misi : **

Visi gue seni adalah segala sesuatu yang indah, termasuk Indah Dewi Pertiwi atau Indah Kalalo .

Misi gue ngalahin awet mudanya si Orochimaru,

tau sendiri pan doi awet muda banget padahal udah uzur aja tuh lekong ..

Duileeh ayang Itachi lagi mengisi formulir, sayang biar kulihat dalemnya dong eh dalem formulir maksudnya ..

**DATA DIRI**

**Nama lengkap : **

Uchiha Itachi .

(cool)

**Nama panggilan : **

Apalah arti sebuah nama .

(keep cooling)

**Tempat tanggal lahir : **

Konoha, 9 Juni 1990 .

(still cool *.* )

**Hobi : **

Browsing foto Sasuke di Google,

Download video Sasuke di Youtube,

Ngetweet + ngewall Sasuke di Twitter & Facebook,

Oh ya ngedukunin Sasuke di Ki Perjaka Baka, biar dia sayang sama gue .

(Hilang sudah ke-Uchiha-an mu nak)

**Cita-cita : **

Menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke . (Incest Chi ?)

**Kemampuan/Keahlian : **

Gue bisa pake Susan, Amaterasi, Mang-eko Saringan, banyak deh

Mau coba ?

**Pengalaman : **

Gue pernah ngebantai klan gue sendiri,

Alasan ? Karena mereka semua ngatain gue keriputan, padahal gue kaga keriputan !

Dendam gue sama Uchiha laknat !

(lah pan situ juga Uchiha)

**Bagian tubuh paling seksi & alasan : **

Sharingan gue,

secara mana ada yang punya mata secakep gue paling juga Saskey sama Madara, tapi pan bagusan punya gue .

Menurut voting juga kerenan gue pas pake Sharingan, liat aja tuh Kakashi kesengsem trus tepar ngeliat gue pake Sharingan hahaha

**Siapa model yang jadi panutan anda ? : **

Naomi Champbell, gatau kenapa gue demen sama doi . Kulitnya item manis gitu, di anime Naruto mana ada yang item manis gitu iya pan ?

**Visi & Misi : **

Visi gue ingin menegakkan kembali klan Uchiha .

Misi gue nikah sama Uchiha Sasuke, biar darah Uchiha makin kentel gitu ntar pas kita punya bebii .. (Tidaaak !)

Well, the last Akatsukis, Leader nista, Pein !

**DATA DIRI**

**Nama lengkap : **

Pierching Maniak bin Nasuha Gonzales dan Samuel Eto'o

**Nama panggilan : **

Pein Nagato cakep cekali kayak Roberet Pattinlele chayank na Konan celalu celamanya .

**Tempat tanggal lahir : **

Mana gue tau, tanya deh sama Masashi Kishimoto . Gue juga bingung kapan gue lair, coz pas gue muncul tau-tau gue udah segede dosa begetong ..

**Hobi : **

Ah masa gatau, pastilah yang 17 tahun kesamping laah ..

**Cita-cita : **

Jadi cover boy,

trus main filem biru bareng Dian Sastro, ntu tuh yang judulnya BANYU BIRU ..

**Kemampuan/Keahlian : **

Gue bisa nonton vidio Aoi Sora sama Maria Ozawa 24 jam 7 hari nonstop !

Akatsuki yang lain, mana sanggup ciih ~

**Pengalaman : **

Mengasuh Bijuu, mandiin Jinchuuriki,

mengasuh kriminil kelas S- Akatsuki yang kelakuannye pada kayak bayi -apalagi baby face Sasori ntu, maunya minta ASI dari neneknya si Chiyo mulu, kepaksa deh tiap hari gue meres-meres ntu nenek bangkotan, cih emang sih gue demen liat cewe naked, tapi kalo nenek Chiyo ini ?

Apa masih wajar dikata cewe ?

**Bagian tubuh paling seksi & alasan : **

Mata gue !

Secara banyak cewe yang katanya sih tepar habis ngeliat tatapan mata gue yang cool ini .

(jelas aja tepar, situ pan pake Rinnegan !)

**Siapa model yang jadi panutan anda ? : **

Maria Ozawa, Aoi Sora, Kim Kadarshian, Pamela Anderson .

Yah lu semua pada tau pan, mereka tuh 'Over Size' 11-12 lah sama ntu Hokage Tsunade yang Tsusuna Gede huahahaha (ketawa laknat)

**Visi & Misi : **

Visi gue Mencintai bokep sepenuh hati .

Misi gue adalah menikahi Julia Perez .

"**AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY"**

Akhirnya para Akatsukis selesai mengisi formulir mereka dan segera mengumpulkannya pada panitia audisi .

"Wah selesai juga Leader, aku tegang sekali" si rambut perak, Hidan yang pertama kali angkat suara .

"Aku juga, un !" UN-Lovers, Deidara angkat suara .

"Kira-kira audisi kedua bagaimana ya senpai ? Tobi deg-deg-an"

"Sabar, orang sabar pantatnya lebar, Tob" sahut sang Leader .

"Hn . Aku tidak melihat Otouto ku dan yang lain, mungkin mereka tidak ikut karena takut kalah saingan denganku" sang sulung Uchiha bersuara dengan wajah cool-nya .

Oh ya benar juga !

Sedaritadi Akatsukis masuk dan ikut audisi, mereka tidak melihat para Shinobi Konoha yang terkenal -ehem ganteng-ganteng itu .

Kemana gerangan perginya pria-pria kece macam Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Kakashi Hatake, Hyuuga Neeji, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Kiba Inuzuka dan lainnya yang biasanya eksis nongol di anime Naruto itu ?

Bukankah mereka (sangat) layak dan patut ikut audisi cover boy, kenapa tidak datang ?

Dan, sejauh ini Shinobi Konoha yang penampakannya terlihat dengan jelas oleh mata telanjang Akatsukis hanya duo ande-ande lumut, Maito Gai dan Rock Lee yang sedari tadi mengumbar senyum cling mereka .

Ah, mungkin Shinobi-Shinobi yang lain sedang menjalankan misi ..

"Baiklah, audisi kedua pemilihan cover boy YamaNara Corp akan segera dimulai, harap para peserta segera mempersiapkan diri"

teriakan lantang mister Inoichi dari atas podium .

Tiba-tiba muncullah kabut asap diatas podium,

dan para peserta audisi pun tercengang, karena diatas podium ada dua bayangan yang muncul dari balik kabut ..

"Tadaaa inilah penguji untuk audisi babak keduaaa" teriak Inoichi dengan semangat .

Dan setelah kabutnya berhasil dibersihkan dengan meminjam Rasengan Minato Namikaze, tampaklah dua orang yang sangat dikenal oleh Akatsuki, Mereka adalah ..

JRENG JRENG

JRENG JRENG

JRENG JRENG ..

**BERSAMBUNG**

hehe maaf ya aku harus nge-bersambungin chap 2 ini .

Singkat banget ya chap 2 ini,

garing pula !

Mohon maaaaaaaaff sebesar-besarnya untuk para pembaca yang sudah menunggu apdet eh ternyata malah garing yang didapat ..

Terimakasih untuk para reviewers yang sudah mereview FanFic keduaku ini *SUMPAH aku terharu ternyata ada yang suka Fic buatanku ini :') *

Kalau ada kekurangan di chap 2 ini aku mohon review nya lagi ya hehe

Semangat dan kritik positif kalian bagaikan aliran Chidori penuh kasih dan cinta bagiku hehe :D

**Sekali lagi mohon review ya :)**

**Kamsahamnida**

**-RadnaRadno-**


	3. Chapter 3

**"AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY"**

**Summary : AKATSUKI IKUT AUDISI JADI COVER BOY !**

**Waooo siapa aja yang akan terpilih yaa ?**

**Ikuti kisah nista mereka di FanFic ini :D**

**Diskelamer : Masashi Kishimoto (wes pasti rek, wani piro ?)**

**"Akatsuki Jadi Cover Boy"**

**Oleh : RadnaRadno**

**(my 2nd FanFic, iyeeeeeiiiyy XD BAHAGIA hehe)**

**Warnings : Kalau baca tentang AKATSUKI sudah pasti harus BAYAR (TTD : KAKUZU)**

**Typo (sudah pasti, nothing's perfect kaan), OOC, GARING, JAYUS TAMBUNAN, KARYA AMATIR AUTHOR BARU yang MENGHARAPKAN REVIEW**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

* * *

><p>Oke seperti di chapter sebelumnya, sebelum mulai membaca saya akan membalas review yang sudah dialirkan sepenuh cinta pada saya #plak .<p>

(Sebenernya sih karena Radna (masih) belom bisa bales review yang baik dan benar hehe)

Here we go :D

**sun setsuna : **

waaah terimakasih pujiannya senpai :D aku sudah baca karya-karya Senpai bahkan sebelum aku jadi author :D

salam balik kenal ya Senpai yang suka sama Konan-San (hehe Radna sotoi) :D

Eh iya, review lagi ya Senpai hehe xD

**misscurious : **

hayoo suka sama Deidara ya ? ihii ihii :D

salam kenal balik yaa, terimakasih sudah membaca fic nya Radna, sudah apdet .

review lagi yaa ? hehe :)

**Ritardando Stanza Quint : **

hehe iya, aku ngerasa chap ke 2 nya super duper garing kriuk-kriuk .

semoga chap 3 nya bisa sedikit memperbaiki kegaringan chap 2 nya .

review lagi yaa hehe :D

terimakasih :)

**kitsune murasaki is a little monster : **

waah Kitsune-San suka Itachi-San yaa, Radna juga suka banget !

malah Radna sampe nangis ketika nonton episode yang Itachi-San dibunuh Sasuke-Koi, apalagi pas adegan Itachi-San jalan sambil komat-kamit terus nyentuh dahi Sasuke-Koi, Radna sampe nyeseg (#plak lebay ! malah curcol ini Radna . hehe maaf)

eh iya bulu mata Kitsune-San sudah tumbuh lagi kah ?

hmm kalau Kitsune-San mau curcol Radna mah terbuka kok :D

Radna dulu juga pernah saking cintanya sama Sasuke-Koi, pas awal-awal masuk SMK kan di tanyain guru BK,

'cita-cita kamu nanti setelah dewasa apa ?'

ya Radna jawab 'MENIKAH DENGAN UCHIHA SASUKE' udah gitu didepan kelas, semangat lagi, malu sih tapi bangga XD

haha pesona Uchiha MEMANG TIADA DUANYA (eh malah curcol lagi ini Radna nya)

hehe pertama-tama Radna ucapkan terimakasih buanyaak ya untuk review di fic 'Uchiha Yang Ditukar' sama di fic 'Diary Kuchiyose' . Kitsune-San baik sekalii, dan terimakasih atas semangatnya yaa :D

eh iya, terimakasih buat info Deidara punya 4 mulutnya :D

Radna lupa sama mulut yang diperut itu hehe :p

terimakasih ya Kitsune-San, review lagi yaa ? hehe :D

**Chizuruarai : **

haloo Chizuru-San :D

terimakasih sudah read dan review yaa :D

terimakasih semangatnya juga saran tobat buat Pein, semoga dia mendengar hehe :)

sudah apdet Chizuru-San .

review lagi yaa hehe :D

**Tsuzuka 'Aita : **

salam kenal balik ya Aita-San .

terimakasih untuk pujiannya yaa :D

syukurlah kalau bisa bikin ngakak hehe .

sudah apdet Aita-San, review lagi yaa hehe :D

**Ryousuke 'Hiwamufume' Breaker : **

sudah pulang dari ibadah naik Jashin nya, Ryo-San ? hehehe

maaf chap kemarin garing, semoga apdetan chap 3 ini tidak segaring kemarin yaa hehe :D

oh iya, Radna sudah sms ke Itachi-San sama Pein-San .

kata Itachi-San nanti Ryo mau diajak main Mang-Eko Saringan, trus diajakin Pein-San meres nenek Chiyo hehehe XD

oh iya, Hidan-San bilang terimakasih sudah gabung dalam aliran Jashin yaa hehe :D

terimakasih, review lagi yaa Ryo-San :D

**Akasuna no Aruta : **

huwaaaa aku patah hati T.T

salam buat Saso-Kun ya Aruta-San,

sampaikan apa diat tidak ingat sepanjang jalan kenangan kita selalu bergandeng tangan #plak ngayal ! hehe XD

sudah apdet Aruta-San .

aku usahakan kilat sih, tapi apa daya lagi bokek dompet tipis buat ke warnet hehe #curcol .

review lagi yaa Aruta-San hehehe

terimakasih :D

**OraRi HinaRa : **

hehehe dada Tobi seksi dan minim Hinara-Chan, kan cowok eh cewek deh~ suka yang minim hehe XD

chap 3 sudah apdet Hinara-San .

semoga suka :D

review lagi yaa ? terimakasih hehehe :D

**Rossa UZUmakinUZUka **

hehe tidak ada kata terlambat untuk review, Rossa-Chan .

terimakasih atas pujiannya ya, juga read n review nya .

sudah apdet, review lagi yaa ? hehehe :D

Terimakasih atas review yang sudah diberikan .

Walaupun menurut saya Chapter ini sama garingnya dengan yang kemarin tapi semoga chapter kali ini tidak membuat anda semua kecewa dan membuat anda semua meninggalkan review untuk saya .

Karena review, semangat dan kritik positif dari anda semua adalah aliran Raikiri penuh cinta bagi Radna hehe :D

Oke, talk less .

**CHAPTER 3 :**

**AUDISI BABAK 2 : INTERVIEW .**

"Tadaaa inilah penguji untuk audisi babak keduaa" teriak Inoichi penuh semangat .

Dan setelah kabutnya berhasil dibersihkan dengan meminjam Rasengan Minato Namikaze, tampaklah dua orang yang sangat dikenal oleh Akatsuki, mereka adalah ..

JRENG JRENG

JRENG JRENG

JRENG JRENG

"Kyaaaa itu personil SNSD !" teriak Uchiha Itachi OOC kesenangan menatap dua orang berjalan menerobos kabut .

Semua Akatsuki langsung jawsdrop dan cengo kuadrat menatap kearah panggung .

Ya, Itachi benar !

Mereka adalah personil SNSD yang kiyut-kiyut en sekseeh itu .

Eits, mereka bukan Soe Nyuh Shi Dae !

SNSD di Konoha adalah grup yang beranggotakan Sasuke-Neji-Shikamaru-Danzo .

Daan yang sekarang ada diatas panggung adalah Sasuke dan Neji !

Oh, pantas saja Itachi langsung jeprat-jepret pake Cannon Ixus nya !

Rupanya SNSD diundang untuk mengisi acara, saudara-saudara .

Yaah jadi guest star gitu, sekalian buat cuci mata, ya ga ?

Bosen kan daritadi liat Akatsuki mulu, sesekali kan kita juga pingin daun muda hwehehe .

Sasuke dan Neji berjalan cool ke arah depan panggung sambil menyanyikan lagu andalan mereka, "TELMI YOWIS" .

"Kyaaaa Otouto kereeeen !" teriak Itachi kesenangan melihat Sasuke dipanggung hanya pakai boxer bertuliskan 'I Love Mama' .

"Senpai, bukannya SNSD ada 4 orang ? Kenapa cuma Sasuke-San dan Neji-San saja yang ada diatas panggung ?" tanya Tobi pada Akatsukis sambil terus memperhatikan LG X Note-nya yang lagi nge-google info tentang SNSD .

"Itu karena Shikamaru tidur dibelakang panggung, dia malas untuk tampil, lagipula kalau dia tampil juga tidak ada yang menonton . Sementara Danzo encoknya kambuh" ujar seorang pria bermasker dengan rambut peraknya, Kakashi Hatake .

"Kakashi, sedang apa kau disini ! Kyaaa minta tanda tangan doong" teriak semua Akatsukis yang kaget dengan kedatangan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba .

Eh, kok minta tanda tangan ?

Tentu dong, Kakashi kan anggota SuJu- Super Juonin nya Konoha, kapan lagi ketemu artis sekelas SuJu kalo bukan sekarang ?

"Aku sedang menonton audisi cover boy" jawabnya santai .

Akhirnya setelah SNSD tampil -err maksudnya cuma SN nya aja, SD nya gak lulus !

Audisi kembali dijalankan .

Kali ini dari balik kabut asap muncullah seorang wanita cantik- yang menjadi idola Deidara- Yamanaka Ino !

"Kyaa itu Ino-Chan un !" teriak Deidara kegirangan .

Kontan aja yang dipanggil langsung noleh dan memberikan sweet smilenya.

Yap ! Deidara pingsan saudara-saudara .

"Ehem . Saya Yamanaka Ino, perwakilan dari YamaNara Corp yang akan melakukan audisi babak kedua . Audisi babak kedua akan dilakukan bergantian dan secara tertutup dalam ruangan di balik panggung ini . Audisi babak kedua adalah interview langsung .

Baiklah, saya akan memanggil sesuai abjad para peserta, dimulai dengan- umm Akasuna no Sasori !"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Sasori pun langsung berjalan menuju balik panggung .

Sementara itu di kursi peserta Pein senyam-senyum sendiri membayangkan berduaan dengan gadis se-bohai Yamanaka Ino dalam ruangan tertutup .

Tanpa dia sadari, diujung bangku penonton ada aura membunuh yang sangat mencekam dari seorang wanita berambut biru .

**-AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY-**

Sasori masuk kedalam ruangan interview bersama Ino .

Dia masih bersembunyi dibalik Hiruko nya .

Ino mengernyitkan dahi,

'tampang seperti ini mau jadi cover boy ? apa nggak sebaiknya jadi cleaning service aja' inner Ino mulai bicara .

"Silahkan duduk tuan Akasuna" sambut Ino ramah .

"Cukup Sasori saja" sahut Sasori cuek .

'Cih, tampang mirip Emanuel Adebayor aja belagu ! Gimana kalo kayak Racardo Kaka ?' inner Ino berteriak .

"Baiklah, saya mulai interviewnya ya tuan Sasori"

"Ya, emm ngomong-ngomong apa disini tidak ada AC ? Aku gerah sekali"

"Eh- ano tidak ada-"

"Hah, miskin sekali perusahaan ini, beli AC saja tidak mampu"

"Apa kau bi-" kata-kata Ino terhenti seketika, Sasori menyingkap jubah Awan Merah dan Hiruko nya dengan slow motion .

WAH ! SLOW MOTION ! Ada yang bawa kamera atau handycam ? Kesempatan langkaaa !

Ino terpanah ketika melihat rambut merah yang muncul dari balik Kugutsu dan jubah itu .

"Apa yang-"

"Maaf, aku kegerahan . Boleh kan kulepas semua propertiku ini" Sasori cuek dengan tatapan mupeng Ino yang tertuju ke arahnya .

'Buset ! Demi wig-nya Tata Dado ! Ini cowo yang tadi ? Gilaa boo' ga rugi gue jadi penguji audisi babak kedua . Sai mah lewaaat' inner Ino lagi-lagi berontak .

"Kapan dimulai ? Aku gerah" Sasori memecah keheningan .

"Err- maaf tuan . Baiklah saya mulai dari pertanyaan pertama, darimana asal anda tuan ?"

"Apa perlu aku jawab ?"

"Tentu saja tuan" sahut Ino sambil menahan marah .

'Sabar Ino, sabar . Kau tak mau penuaan dini seperti Uchiha Itachi kan' inner ino mencoba calmdown .

"Suna" jawab Sasori singkat, sangaat singkat .

"Korea SUNAtan-gakure ?"

"Ya ."

"Wuaaa berarti anda kenal dengan Sabaku no Gaarain dong ?"

"Ya ."

"Boleh minta tanda tangannya Rain ?"

"Tidak ."

"Fotonya ?"

"Tidak ."

"Nomer hapenya ?"

"Tidak ."

"Alamat rumah ?"

"Tidak ."

"Ja-"

"Tidak ."

"Se-"

"Tidak ."

"Hu-uh jadi apa yang boleh ?"

"Minta tanda tangan, foto dan nomer hapeku" jawab Sasori dengan wajah coolnya . (Ada yang bawa kamera ? Foto lagi doong)

"Umm iya deh~ nanti ya mas . Kamu ganteng sih"

"Kamsahamnida ."

"Oke, pertanyaan kedua . Pertanyaan terakhir juga sih, apa alasan anda mendaftar audisi cover boy ?"

"Alasan ? Waduh mbak, situ cakep-cakep blo'on juga ya ternyata . Situ ga liat tampang saya yang super duper imut ini ? Sudah pastilah saya pantes jadi cover boy . Emangnya mbak mau edisi perdana majalah perusahaan mbak covernya gambah Hokage ketiga lagi ngupil ?

Lagian juga sebenernya saya dipaksa sama Kakuzu, bendahara organisasi nista saya . Katanya wajah saya ini menjual banget~ yaah sampeyan tau kan kalau Kakuzu itu kalau sama duit gila nya masyaAllah .

Kata dia kalau wajah saya ga bisa dijual sebagai cover boy, nanti saya dijual sebagai TKW, masa iya Akasuna no Sasori jadi TKW ? Sori yee~ ga level, saya levelnya TKI !"

sahut Sasori .

"He ? Eh- ano oke audisinya sudah selesai, anda boleh pulang"

"Gini aja mbak ? Cih, tau gitu mending saya tadi ikutan seminar 'Kiat Menjadi Boneka Barbie Yang Baik' . Buang-buang waktu aja . " sahut Sasori ketus sambil melangkah keluar ruangan audisi .

"Eh, mas-"

"Apalagi ? Masih kangen ?"

"Eng-ano itu, bajunya mbok ya di pake dulu . Boxernya kelihatan tuh" kata Ino sambil menunjuk jubah Awan Merah dan Hiruko nya Sasori .

**PIAAS **

Muka tuan Pasir Merah itu langsung jadi semerah bungkus sPONDS aje murahkel-nya Itachi .

'Waduh, gue lupa tadi pas berangkat audisi pan gue emang ga pake baju . Cuma pake Hiruko sama jubah doang' batin Sasori sambil mengambil jubah dan Hirukonya serta menutupi boxernya yang bergambar boneka barbie tapi wajahnya nenek Chiyo .

Sementara Ino ?

Dia sudah jatuh pingsan akibat nosebleed akut melihat tubuh seksi Sasori .

(SEKALI LAGI , ADA YANG BAWA KAMERA ? Saya mau foto mas Sasoo . )

**(Oke, kita bisa memetik hikmah dari kejadian ini, kalau anda tidak ingin edisi perdana majalah anda dihiasi oleh wajah Sandaime Hokage yang lagi ngupil, maka siapkan iman dan kamera untuk mewawancarai calon cover boy seperti Akasuna no Sasori . Banyak momen yang PANTANG untuk anda LEWATKAN) **

-**AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY-**

"Baiklah, dikarenakan Yamanaka Ino sedang dirawat intensif, audisi kedua akan dilakukan oleh Aburame Shino, dengan peserta Deidara" ujar Inoichi dari atas panggung .

Deidara melangkah gontai ke ruangan interview .

'Kenapa bukan Ino-Chan yang nge-interview Dei, un ? Dei kan pingin ketemu Ino-Chan, un' batin Dei .

TOK TOK TOK

Deidara mengetuk pintu .

"Masuk" sahut Shino dari dalam .

Deidara masuk kedalam ruangan interview, dan duduk dihadapan seorang pria berkacamata hitam .

"Nama ?"

"Deidara, un"

"Asal ?"

"Iwa, un"

"Iwa K atau Iwa-n Fals ?"

"Heh ? Maksudnya, un ?"

"Ah sudah lupakan ."

'Pria ini aneh, un . Sok misterius, un . Padahal lebih misteriusan wajahnya Kakuzu, un'

"Jenis kelamin ?"

"Eh ? Tentu saja laki-laki, un !" bentak Deidara pada Shino, dia tidak terima gendernya dipertanyakan walaupun sampai saat ini saya sebagai author pun masih mempertanyakannya .

"Benarkah ?" Shino menyeringai .

"Te-tentu saja, un ! Tidak lihat Dei tidak punya dada, un ?"

"Biar kulihat" sahut Shino sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Deidara .

(Wuaaaah ternyata Shino MESUM jugaaaaa)

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, un ? Aku ini pria, un !"

"Benarkah ?" Shino mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Deidara .

Deidara tegang setengah mati, dia ingin mengeluarkan C4, tapi dia ingat ini masih audisi cover boy . Dia juga ingat ancaman Kakuzu kalau sampai Deidara meledakkan tempat audisi dan membuat Kakuzu membayar ganti rugi, maka penghuni Taman Lawang akan bertambah satu- Waria Blonde .

Deidara menutup matanya rapat-rapat . Tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya setelah ini .

'Kami-Sama, mengapa engkau merenggut keperawananku dengan cara seperti ini ? Un' batin Deidara .

Tiba-tiba Deidara merasa kegelian disekujur tubuhnya, dan kemudian dia membuka mata ..

"Kyaaaaaaa , un" Deidara berteriak, sekujur tubuhnya kini dikelingi serangga !

Ya, serangga milik Aburame Shino !

'Kami-Sama, kenapa aku diperawani oleh serangga, un ?'

"Hei, jangan berteriak . Kau bilang kau laki-laki, tapi dengan serangga saja kau takut"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, un ?"

"Memastikan kau pria atau bukan . Ternyata kau pria . Hah tidak menarik" sahut Shino dingin sambil menarik serangga-serangganya kembali kedalam tubuhnya .

"Ha-hampir saja aku diperkosa, un"

"Hei, aku tidak sekejam itu, paling juga aku hanya mencabulimu" kata Shino .

**JEDUAAARR **

Bak disambar pipisnya Akamaru, Deidara langsung tepar mendengar kata-kata Shino .

Shino pun kebingungan melihat peserta audisinya semaput* dihadapannya .

(*semaput : pingsan)

Akhirnya Shino pun memutuskan untuk memberikan nafas buatan pada Deidara .

Dia membuka kancing atas jubah Akatsuki Deidara, merentangkan tubuh Dei, dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara .

Tapi, Shino berhenti 5cm tepat sebelum dia memberikan nafas buatannya .

'Dia ini, mulutnya ada 3, yang mana yang harus aku beri nafas buatan ?' batin Shino sambil melirik kedua mulut Deidara yang ada di tangannya .

Akhirnya Shino memutuskan untuk melakukan nafas buatan di bibir Deidara yang ada diwajahnya, dan memerintahkan serangganya untuk memberi nafas buatan di mulut yang ada di bagian tangannya .

5 cm ..

4 cm ..

3 cm ..

2 cm ..

CEKRIK CEKRIK JEPRET

Terdengar suara kamera dari arah pintu ruang audisi .

"Khu khu khu Shino, tak kusangka kau senista itu .." sahut seseorang yang sangat dikenal Shino- Inuzuka Kiba .

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kiba ?"

"Hanya numpang memfoto untuk majalah BOBO DENGAN GADIS . Khu khu khu akan kubuat kolom spesial dengan judul 'Shino Aburame Meniduri Seorang Gadis Blonde' khu khu khu"

"Bodoh ." sahut Shino datar .

"Hei, apa maksudmu Shino ?"

"Kau tak lihat dia ?"

"Dia ? Maksudmu gadis itu ?"

"Perhatikan baik-baik . "

"Umm, apa yang harus diperhatikan Shino ?" tanya Kiba sambil berjalan mendekati Deidara yang masih pingsan .

"GADIS INI PUNYA 3 MULUT ! Wuuaaah kau hebat Shino ! Tidak kusangka kau seagresif itu, ternyata kau .. DAPAT REJEKI NOMPLOK ! Wuaaah Shino .."

PLETAK

Shino menjitak kepala Kiba .

"Hei Shino, apa-apaan kau ini, aku tau kau cemburu tapi ga usah segitunya kali . Lebai kau Shino"

"Perhatikan dia balik-baik" kata Shino sambil menunjuk Deidara .

"Apa sih yang harus diperhatikan ?" tanya Kiba sambil mendekati Deidara .

Dia menyentuh tubuh Deidara dan mulai membuka jubah Awan Merahnya .

GLEK

Kiba menelan ludah dan menahan nafsunya (iih Kiba juga mesuum)

'I-ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh dan melihat tubuh wanita secara langsung' batinnya .

"Huwaaaa" Kiba tersentak melihat tubuh Deidara tanpa busana .

TERNYATA dibalik jubahnya itu terdapat satu buah mulut lagi !

"Shino di-dia ini .."

"Sudah kubilang" sahut Shino dingin .

"Kyaaa mulutnya ada 4 Shino ! Ditambah lagi pasti ada 'mulut' yang dibawah itu ! Dia punya 5 mulut Shino, waah kau pasti PUAS SEKALI SHINO" ujar Kiba sambil menekan kalimat terakhirnya .

Tiba-tiba ..

"KATSUUUUUU, UN !"

Saudara-saudara sepupu-sepupi, ternyata Deidara meledakkan C4 nya !

Alhasil ruang audisi yang tadinya indah bak ruang special VVIP suite king Caesar di hotel bintang toejoeh berubah jadi ga karuan bak sarangnya banci Taman Lawang (#PLAK author di gemplak banci) .

"A-apa yang terjadi Dei-Chan ?" tanya Akatsukis yang melihat Deidara berjalan kearahnya dengan baju compang-camping .

"Hiks .. Hiks .. Danna, Dei diperkosa sama yang interview"

"Apaaaaa ?" seru Akatsukis sambil menatap Deidara yang kini dipeluk Sasori .

'Cih gue aja sebagai leader belum pernah ngincipin, ini audisi kempet malah udah merawanin' batin Pein .

'Apa ? Deidara diperkosa ? Dosa besar bagi Deidara ! Salah sendiri pamer aurat' batin Hidan .

'Wah, kalo ga virgin lagi ntar harganya jadi turun dong' ini sudah pasti batinnya Kakuzu .

'Se-senpai diperkosa ? Diperkosa itu apa sih ? Tobi juga mau, kok kayaknya asyik ya' batin anak baik, ckck hilang sudah ke-anak baik-an mu Tob !

'Cih, baru diperkosa aja sudah gaya . Gue udah jadi model filem panas aja biasa tuh' batin Itachi .

Maklum saudara-saudara, Itachi kan sering main filem panas-panas pake Amaterasi nya !

"DEIDARA, KAU DIPERKOSA ?" tanya Sasori histeris .

"I-iya, un hiks hiks hiks"

"YANG BENER ? BERARTI KAMU UDAH GA PIRJIN LAGI DONG ? AKU AJA NGEMPET* BUAT GREPEIN KA-mmpff" teriak Sasori histeris yang langsung dibekap pake cadarnya Kakuzu .

(*ngempet : nahan)

"Dei ga mau ikut audisi lagi, un ! Dei mau pulang, un !" Deidara sesenggukan sambil meratapi nasibnya .

Oh, inikah resiko dari seorang dara muda ?

**(Oke teman, kita bisa menarik kesimpulan dan hikmah dari pengalaman Deidara ini, JANGAN PERNAH NGE-GREPEIN CEWE YANG MULUTNYA LEBIH DARI 2, UNDERSTAND !) **

"Dei-Chan, ayo kita pulang" sahut suara lembut dari belakang Akatsukis .

"Ko-konan-San" Deidara langsung memeluk Konan .

How sweet ! Pernah ngeliat tayangan anak orang utan nggelayut di dada ibunya ? Ya itulah pemandangan yang dirasakan Akatsukis sekarang .

Oke, lupakan telenovela ESMERLADARA yang baru saja kita lihat .

Kembali ke audisi kita .

Akhirnya, karena trauma akan 'pemerkosaan' yang terjadi pada Deidara, Konan membawa Deidara ke Komnas Perlindungan Anak dan Waria .

Jadi, tinggal 6 orang Akatsukis nih yang ikutan audisi ?

Yah, seleksi alam memang kejam .

"Saudara-saudara, dikarenakan ruangan interview hancur akibat insiden yang terjadi baru saja, maka interview kami ganti diruangan sebelah kanan panggung . Selain itu, dikarenakan Aburame Shino sedang sekarat bersama salah seorang wartawan kami, maka audisi interview akan digantikan oleh penguji yang lain . Peserta selanjutnya adalah Hiashi Hyuuga" teriak Inoichi dari atas panggung .

Dan dari barisan paling belakang peserta audisi berjalan dengan anggun, bukan Anggun C. Sasmi apalagi anggun merah yang memabukkan itu, seorang pria berambut panjang yang menjadi ikon produk shampu REJYUUKEN .

Dialah Hiashi Hyuuga .

Yaah, namanya juga audisi cover boy, siapa aja boleh ikut kan ?

Hiashi berjalan memasuki ruangan interview .

Akatsuki masih cengo .

Oke, kita lupakan momen indah Hiashi berjalan dengan mengibar-kibarkan rambut indahnya .

"Setelah ini giliranku, shit ! Aku tegang sekali" kata si pakar kata-kata prokem, Hidan .

"Senpai, jangan tegang . Ingat, Senpai harus Jasthinfar, nyebut Senpai nyebut"

"Eh, i-iya Tob ."

"Dan, lu mesti hati-hati di audisi kali ini . Jangan bikin kesalahan, jangan bikin dosa, jangan ngerusakin apa-apa . Udah cukup Deidara yang bikin gue bangkrut, kalo elu nyampe bikin dompet gue cerai sama duit gue, gue bakal pastiin elu ga bisa ke Sarab buat naik Jashin buat yang kedua kalinya !" ancam 'dompet' keuangan Akatsuki .

"If i being a cover boy, i gonna kick your fuckin' ass" sahut Hidan pada Kakuzu .

Yang dikatain cuma manggut-manggut aja, orang dia ga ngerti Hidan ngomong apa -.-

"Peserta selanjutnya, Hidan . Silahkan menuju ruang interview" teriak Inoichi dari atas panggung .

"Shit ! Gue nervous" serapah Hidan .

"Jasthinfar Senpai !" semangat Tobi pada Hidan .

**-AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY-**

Hidan memasuki sebuah ruangan di samping panggung .

Disana telah menunggu seorang penguji yang akan menginterview Hidan .

"Duduklah tuan Hidan" kata si penguji ramah .

"Terimakasih" sahut Hidan sambil menatap si penguji .

'Hmm seorang gadis, manis sekali dia' batin Hidan .

"Tu-tuan Hidan ?"

"Ya ?" Hidan tetap menatap si penguji nya .

"Si-silahkan duduk, ma-maaf apa ada yang salah dengan saya ?" tanya sang penguji yang mulai agak takut dengan tatapan mata Hidan .

Hidan tetap menatap gadis berambut indigo dan iris Lavender nya yang sudah menghipnotis Hidan .

'Jashin-Sama, inikah rejeki yang engkau berikan setelah aku berJasthinfar ?'

"Tu-tuan Hidan ?"

"Eh, iya maaf aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tau anda gugup . Semua orang juga gugup apabila mengikuti sebuah audisi" kata si gadis dengan suara malaikatnya .

'Demi buah dada Godaime Hokage ! Gadis ini pasti malaikat yang turun dari langit !' batin Hidan .

"Nona, ayahmu pasti seorang polisi ya ?" tanya Hidan dengan pedenya .

"Eh-ano"

"Pantas saja nona, begitu dekat kamu hatiku rasanya langsung terborgol padamu" sahut Hidan .

"Eeh" wajah si nona Lavender memerah .

"Aah, aku tahu ! Ayahmu pasti seorang hakim !" sahut Hidan lagi .

"Tapi-"

"Pantas saja, karena hatiku sudah di vonis mati untuk mencintaimu" Hidan berkata dengan pose akan melamar seorang gadis .

"Tu-tuan" gadis itu merasa wajahnya memanas .

"Nona, aku tau ayahmu mu pasti tukang tato ya ?"

"A-"

"Karena dihatiku sudah ter-tatto nama indahmu"

**PIASS **

Wajah si gadis jadi semerah sepeda Fixie nya author . (Oke radna BOHONG, radna aja GA BISA NAEK SEPEDA . JADI MANA PUNYA FIXIE HUWAAAA T.T)

"Tu-tuan anda-"

"Nona, ayah anda koruptor ya ?" tanya Hidan dengan pedenya (lagi) .

"Ap-"

"Pantas saja, karena engkau telah mengkorupsi hatiku" sahut Hidan .

"Tu-tuan, kapan audi-"

"Nona, aku tau Negara Api sudah merdeka, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa me-merdeka-kan hatimu ?" tanya Hidan dengan pose yang sedaritadi tidak berubah .

"Tuan, waktu kita ting-"

"Nona, waktu berapapun tak akan terbuang percuma jika aku bersamamu .." kata Hidan dengan pedenya .

"Nona, nama ayahmu pasti Nazzarudin ya ? "

"E-"

"Pantas saja, karena hatiku telah terNAZAR oleh cintamu" ckck Hidan pantang menyerah .

"Tu-tuan, maaf audisinya ?"

"Apa aku perlu di audisi lagi untuk mendapatkan hatimu ? Baiklah, akan kulakukan . Audisilah aku nona, dan aku akan mengabdikan diriku sebagai artis yang mengisi sinetron kehidupanmu" kata Hidan sambil menggenggam tangan si gadis Indigo .

"Tuaaan" gadis itu hanya bisa merasakan wajahnya panas dan merah .

'Ka-kalau Uchiha Sasuke ada disini, dia pasti sudah menggigit kepalaku yang mirip tomat sekarang' batin si gadis .

Si gadis mulai mengambil jarak dengan Hidan dan membaca list interview yang ada di tangannya .

"Nama kamu siapa ?" tanya Hidan .

"Hi-hinata" sahut si gadis gugup .

"Hinata, artinya pasti Hii Indahnya Tiada Tara, iya kan nona ?"

"Ti-tidak" jawab si gadis .

"Kau cantik" sahut Hidan ceplas-ceplos .

Si gadis sudah merasa akan pingsan, tapi dia menahan pingsannya untuk nanti kalau ketemu Naruto .

"Hinata-Hidan, Hidan-Hinata . Nona, tidakkah anda merasa bahwa kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama ?" tanya Hidan tiba-tiba .

"Eh, ano-"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu . Kau pasti juga bingung kenapa bisa menemukan jodoh ditempat seperti ini-"

"Tuan, interviewnya !" sahut Hinata mengumpulkan keberaniannya menyela kata-kata Hidan .

"Eh, iya maaf" sahut Hidan .

"Asal anda tuan ?"

"Hatimu, nona"

"E-eh maaf, ini serius tuan"

"Yugakure" sahut Hidan sambil terus menatap iris Lavender itu .

"A-alasan anda menjadi cover boy ?" tanya Hinata .

"Tadinya aku ingin menjadi cover boy untuk menunjukkan ketampananku ini pada seluruh dunia, tapi nona, bertemu denganmu membuatku menyadari bahwa ketampananku tidak boleh dipertontonkan pada siapapun, hanya engkau-lah yang boleh menatap wajah tampanku ini setiap hari" ujar Hidan sambil menatap Hinata dalam .

(Duuuh mesranya, ada yang mau ngerayu Radna kayak gitu ga ?)

"Tu-tuan, saya serius" jawab Hinata .

"Hmm baiklah, akan kuberitau kenapa aku mengikuti audisi ini, aku ini adalah pengikut aliran Jashin . Aku sudah pernah naik Jashin sekali di Sarab . Dan kini aku ingin naik Jashin untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan aku butuh dana untuk itu . Bukan Sasori no Danna, apalagi dana umum . Aku butuh uang, seperti yang kau tau nona, naik Jashin itu tidak mudah . Aku butuh uang banyak, tapi bukan untuk naik Jashinnya . Tapi untuk membiayai perawatanku setelah naik Jashin . Sekali lagi kutegaskan nona, naik Jashin itu TIDAK MUDAH" jawab Hidan dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya .

**(Oke, sekarang kita tau naik Jashin itu tidak mudah, jadi JANGAN PERNAH COBA-COBA UNTUK NAIK KE ATAS DEWA KALAU KAU SAYANG NYAWA !) **

Kembali ke Hidan dan Hinata ..

"Eng- i-itukah alasan Anda tuan ?"

"Tidak juga" jawab Hidan enteng .

"La-lalu apa ?" tanya Hinata .

"Aku sebenarnya ikut audisi menjadi cover boy karena lebih ingin memamerkan ini pada dunia" jawab Hidan sambil membuka jubah Akatsuki-nya dan memamerkan dada bidangnya ..

"KYAAAAAAAAA" Hinata berteriak dan pingsan sebelum Hidan sempat memamerkan dadanya .

"JYUUKEN" teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Hidan dan menyerangnya .

Karena tidak sempat menghindar, akhirnya Hidan tepar ditempat akibat serangan seorang anggota SNSD- Neeji Hyuuga .

**-AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY-**

"Jadi Hidan sekarang sedang dirawat di kamp medis ?" tanya seorang pria berpierching kepada seorang Oreo Venus Fly Trap .

"Iya Leader" jawab si Oreo .

"Hah, apa-apaan ini . Audisinya tidak ada yang berjalan lancar" keluh seorang pria bercadar .

"Sabar Senpai, setiap perjuangan membuahkan hasil yang setimpal" jawab Baygon rasa orange .

"Giliranku sekarang . Hah semoga kali ini lebih baik" jawab si pria bercadar .

"Kakuzu, diharapkan masuk ruang interview -dan oh ya audisi kami tidak dibayar jadi mohon anda dengan sukarela masuk kedalam ruang interview" sahut Inoichi dari balik panggung .

Kenapa dibalik ? Soalnya dia takut dikejar-kejar Kakuzu yang bilang 'kalau mau interview gue, kudu bayar' .

Heeh ? Ini audisi bukan wawancar artis ! Memang sih Kakuzu dulu pernah main filem 'Sayat-Sayat Cincang', tapi dia kan bukan jadi pemeran utama yang bercadar ! Dia cuma jadi figuran- jadi Onta !

"Haah, baiklah" jawab Kakuzu enggan .

**-AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY-**

"Nama anda Kakuzu ?"

"Ya"

"Asal ?"

"Uanggakure"

"Memang ada ?"

"Tidak"

"Tuan, saya serius . Cih medokusei" sahut si penguji Kakuzu yang sudah mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku peserta audisinya ini .

"Takigakure" jawab Kakuzu singkat .

(SKIP AJAH ! Author pun males kalo Kakuzu nya SOK JAIM GITU :| * #JDUAK Author terhantam Kurogane Karada)

"Tuan, mohon kerjasamanya" kata si penginterview berambut mirip sapu ijuk yang diikat jadi satu itu .

"Apa kau punya uang ?" tanya Kakuzu .

"Tidak" jawab si penguji .

"Siapa namamu ?"

"Nara Shikamaru" jawab penguji itu lagi .

"Asal ?"

"Cih, anda merepotkan tuan . Yang bertanya harusnya saya bukan anda" jawab Shikamaru .

"Oh iya . Hah baiklah, apa yang kaupunya selain tidak punya uang ?" tanya Kakuzu .

"Aku hanya punya foto yang ditanda tangani langsung oleh Asuma Sarutobi Sensei" jawab Shikamaru malas-malasan .

"Asuma ? Anggota SuJu-Super Juonin itu ?" tanya Kakuzu yang matanya sudah berubah jadi pink .

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk bosan .

"Oke, aku ambil" jawab Kakuzu sambil merebut foto Asuma, yang menurutnya bisa dijual mahal~ secara foto anggota SuJu yang sudah di tanda tangani, siapa sih yang ga ngiler ?

Seandainya Kakuzu tau, foto Asuma itu tidak lebih berharga dari upil Sandaime Hokage ..

"Selain ini ?" tanya Kakuzu lagi .

"Aku cuma punya ini" jawab Shikamaru malas sambil menyodorkan rokok pada Kakuzu .

Kakuzu terbelalak menatap rokok yang disodorkan Shikamaru, tiba-tiba dia menyambar rokok itu dan membuangnya .

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanya Shikamaru yang kaget atas perilaku Kakuzu .

"Hei rambut sapu ijuk, tak taukah kau rokok itu SANGAT BERBAHAYA BAGI KESEHATAN ? terutama bagi kesehatan JANTUNG ! Kau tau kan JANTUNG ITU SANGAT BERHARGA . Jagalah jantung, jangan kau nodai, jagalah jantung jangan kau kotori, jagalah jantung lentera hidup iniii~" Kakuzu menyenandungkan hymne kebanggaannya "LENTERA JANTUNG" .

"Apa maksud anda ?" tanya Shikamaru .

"Kau ini ! Cih, dasar anak muda jaman sekarang tidak tau diuntung ya kalian ini . Tidakkah kalian baca tulisan yang ada dibalik tulisan bungkus rokok ? 'MEROKOK DAPAT MENGAKIBATKAN KANKER, SERANGAN JANTUNG, IMPOTENSI, GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN' . Mengerti tidak ?" sahut Kakuzu pada Shikamaru .

"Lalu ?" tanya Shikamaru pada Kakuzu .

"Kau ini bodoh ya ? Baiklah, akan kujelaskan . Pertama KANKER, ini adalah penyakit paling mematikan di dunia . Tak ada yang bisa selamat dari penyakit yang sampai saat ini tidak ada obatnya ini" jelas Kakuzu, Shikamaru hanya memandang bosan .

"KANKER atau nama latinnya KANTONG KERING, DAPAT MENJADI KRONIS SAAT BENAR-BENAR KERING ! Kau membakar tiap sen uangmu ketika kau merokok, dan itulah pemicu utama KANKER" jelas Kakuzu lagi .

"Cih, medokusei" jawab Shikamaru .

"KEDUA, PENYAKIT JANTUNG ! Tak taukah kau jantung adalah bagian tubuh paling penting dari tubuhmu ? JANTUNG ITU SUMBER KEHIDUPAN . Tanpa jantung kau tidak akan bisa merasakan hidup . CINTAILAH JANTUNGMU ANAK MUDA, LIHATLAH AKU, AKU CINTA PADA JANTUNGKU . BAHKAN AKU PUNYA 5 JANTUNG LAGI DI PUNGGUNGKU . Hebat bukan ? Nanti suatu hari bila ada orang yang membutuhkan jantung, aku bisa menjualnya . BENAR-BENAR JANTUNG ITU BERHARGA, KARENA ITULAH NAMANYA JANTUNG-JAMINAN UNTUNG" Kakuzu berkhotbah dengan semangat masa setengah muda tua nya .

"Medokusei" hanya itu jawaban dari Shikamaru .

Tapi Kakuzu tak patah arang, bak seorang dosen fakultas kedokteran dia melanjutkan khotbahnya,

"Selanjutnya, IMPOTENSI . Kau ini pria, apa jadinya kalau kau impoten heh ? Apa mau jadi pria-pria kesepian seumur hidupmu ? Impotensi itu menakutkan ! Tidak akan ada wanita yang mau mendekatimu kalau kau im-"

"Cih, anda sendiri juga kesepian seumur hidup anda kan ? Tidak ada wanita yang mau mendekati anda kan ? Anda sendiri impoten, tapi ceramah ke oranglain tentang impoten" sahut Shikamaru menyela khotbah dosen kita .

**JREP **

Bagaikan tertusuk pandangan cinta Minato Namikaze, Kakuzu terdiam .

Eng- akhirnya rahasianya selama ini terbongkar oleh bocah sapu ijuk dihadapannya .

Yap saudara-saudara, Kakuzu mengidap IMPOTENSI !

Karena itulah bahkan dimasa tuanya walaupun banyak uang tidak ada wanita yang mau mendekatinya~ selain alasan pelit dan wajah buruk, tentunya .

Tapi Kakuzu tak patah arang .

Dia melanjutkan kuliah gratisnya pada Shikamaru (what ? gratis ? ga salah tuh ?)

"Selanjutnya adalah GANGGUAN KEHAMILAN DAN JANIN, KAU TA-"

"Aku tidak mungkin hamil" sahut Shikamaru singkat padat dan sangat akurat !

Akhirnya Kakuzu diam, oke dia kalah ..

**(Oke, kita dapat kesimpulan : satu, JANGAN PERNAH MEMBERI ROKOK PADA ORANG YANG MEMPUNYAI JANTUNG LEBIH DARI SATU APABILA ANDA TIDAK MAU DICERAMAHI HABIS-HABISAN . Dua, ternyata Kakuzu ada bakat menjadi dosen fakultas kedokteran dan -err ternyata dia sstt IMPOTENSI !) **

"Cih, medokusei . Baiklaah lanjut ke pertanyaan terakhir, aku sudah malas dengan anda" kata Shikamaru,

"Apa alasan anda mengikuti audisi menjadi cover boy ?" lanjutnya .

"UANG" Sahut Kakuzu mantap .

"Baiklaah, audisi kita kali ini selesai . Silahkan anda keluar" Kata Shikamaru .

"Baik . Tapi, sebelum keluar aku ingin mengambil jantungmu dulu .." kata Kakuzu sambil menyeringai setan .

"A-apa ?"

Yah, itulah kata terakhir Shikamaru sebelum jantungnya diambil oleh Kakuzu dan dijahit menjadi satu dengan jantung Kakuzu, dengan alasan Kakuzu sudah jatuh jantung pada jantungan pertama dengan Shikamaru .

Well, cinta memang jantung ..

**-AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY-**

"Silahkan masuk tuan" kata seorang gadis bercepol dua kepada seorang pria berpierching yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan audisi .

"Nama saya Ten-Ten, lengkapnya Nine-Ten-Eleven, bisa juga Ben-Ten . Tapi cukup panggil Ten-Ten saja" seru si gadis .

"Ya" sahut si pria berpierching itu .

"Nama anda ?"

"Pein" jawab Pein singkat sok cool, padahal dalam hatinya dia sudah menahan diri untuk berbuat yang 'iya-iya' pada gadis dihadapannya ini .

"Asal ?"

"Ame(rika)gakure" sahut Pein cepat .

Dia tak ingin si gadis mengetahui kalau dia sudah 'panas' .

"Baiklah, pertanyaan pamungkas, eh bukan Bambang Pamungkas loh, kalau itu mah tukang kebun saya" ujar si gadis cerewet itu .

'Cerewet, tapi menggemaskan . Pasti dia agresif -err' batin Pein .

"Apa alasan anda mengikuti audisi cover boy ini, tuan Pein ?"

"FANS GIRLS !" teriak Pein penuh semangat .

"Eh ?" Ten-Ten bingung melihat Pein yang tiba-tiba berdiri sambil berpose ala patung Liberty .

"Eh-ano maksudku aku ingin menjadi cover boy karena ingin punya banyak fans girls seperti Sabaku no Gaarain" sahut Pein watados .

"ANDA PENGGEMAR RAIN JUGA ?" tanya Ten-Ten antusias .

"Eng-bukan sih, dia kan pria . Aku lebih suka yang wanita" sahut Pein .

"Eh berarti anda suka drama Korea SUNAtan juga ya tuan Pein ?"

"Oh wow ! SUKA SEKALE" Sahut Pein .

"Apalagi yang itu tuh, Bois Bipor Plower" sahut Pein .

"Kyaaa~ anda juga suka ? Aku juga suka ! Apalagi itu tuh RockLee Min Ho nya ! Kyaa~ Gu Jun Piyoo ganteeng" kata Ten-Ten semangat,

"Tapi aku ga suka sama cewe nya, Gem Jan Da itu loh, dia jelek banget !" tambah Ten-Ten .

"IYA JELEK BANGET ! Eh aku juga suka RockLee Min Ho ! Aku juga suka sama KIMmimaro Hyun Joon nya ! Kyaa~ dia cool banget !" Teriak Pein penuh semangat .

"Iya-iya aku juga ! Eh tau ga yang gas KIMmimaro Hyun Joon main di Na-ogah KISSame ?"

"Oh iya tau-tau ! Dia jadi Baek Seng Jo itu kan ?"

"Iyaa, dia sama Oh Hah Nih !"

"Aku suka banget drama Korea SUNAtan . Kereeen~" teriak Ten-Ten .

"Iya-iya, aku juga sukaa" teriak Pein OOC .

"Pull Ngos keren, Saskey Girl Chungoyang juga baguus, Krim Haid bagus banget" kata Ten-Ten antusias .

"Iya, aku ngiri sama pemain-pemainnya yang ganteng-ganteng itu .. Mereka punya banyak fans girls" sahut Pein .

"Iya, aku juga heran kenapa mereka bisa ganteng-ganteng gitu yaa~ apalagi SuJu-Super Juonin itu . Ih gila, fansnya meledak dimana-mana" kata Ten-Ten .

"Iya, SNSD sama SHINE itu juga !" sahut Pein .

"SHINE ? Sai Hiashi Iruka Naruto Ebisu itu ?" tanya Ten-Ten .

"Iya !" sahut Pein .

"Yaah mau gimana lagii mereka emang unyuu bangeet~" kata Ten-Ten over OOC .

"Tapi, aku ga yakin bisa jadi cover boy terus jadi artis top macem mereka" kata Pein PMS- PESIMIS .

"Tuan Pein ! Nothing Impossible, asalkan anda mau berusaha semua pasti mungkin" kata Ten-Ten menyemangati Pein .

"Benarkah itu ?"

"Tentu saja !" sahut Ten-Ten .

"Apa menurutmu aku akan dikagumi oleh para wanita ?"

"Umm bagaimana ya, anda dari segi wajah 11-12 dengan Uchiha Sasuke, personil SNSD, dari segi bodi anda cukup oke 11-12 juga sama Hatake Kakashi nya SuJu, lalu dari segi penampilan, anda mirip .." Ten-Ten tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya .

"Mirip siapa ?" tanya Pein penasaran .

"Umm mirip MBAH SURIPTOBI" sahut Ten-Ten .

"What ? Suriptobi ? Liat lagi doong !" kata Pein sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya .

"Eh, iya saya salah ! Anda mirip Enma Theana !" sahut Ten-Ten .

"ENMA ? Tetangganya Suriptobi ? Perhatikan yang bener doong" Pein merajuk pada Ten-Ten .

"Eh, i-iya . Umm sebentar saya pikir-pikir dulu ya .. Anda itu mirip .. HARU GLORY DARI RAVE !" teriak Ten-Ten penuh semangat .

(Baiklah, setidaknya sekarang kita tahu kalau Ten-Ten ternyata benar-benar KATARAK !)

"Haru Glory ? Ah gamau gamau gamauu . Haru itu rambutnya perak, ntar aku dikira kembarannya Kakashi" kata Pein sambil memukul manja lengan Ten-Ten

(jatuh sudah harga pria sangar ber-pierching di dunia gara-gara ulah Pein) .

"Eh, iya juga sih .. Anda lebih mirip Hamrio Musica . Soalnya dia juga punya tindikan seperti anda" kata Ten-Ten pada Pein .

(OKE CUKUP ! Ada yang mau bawa Ten-Ten ke DOKTER MATA ?)

"Gimana kalau Hiromi Oikawa aja~" tawar Pein .

"Umm, jangan . Gimana kalau Killua Zaoldyeck aja ? Dia kan kereen~ sifatnya juga cool banget" tawar Ten-Ten .

"Iih dia masih anak-anak, umurku sudah dewasa tauk . Yang 18+ doong" tawar Pein .

"Kalau Daisuke Niwa ?"

"Jangaan~ dia keimutan, rambutnya merah lagi . Ntar aku dikira kembaranya Sasori !"

"Kaitou Kid ?"

"Ah, aku ga suka jadi pesulap . Emangnya aku Dedi Dukun apa ?"

"Keichiro Akasaka ? Dia dikerubuni banyak cewek looh~" kata Ten-Ten menggoda Pein .

"Gamau aah~ rambutnya kuning gitu, ntar dikira kembarannya Naruto lagii~" jawab Pein tak kalah genitnya .

"Sagara Sousuke ?" tanya Ten-Ten lagi .

"Lah emang gue mirip Gaara apa ? Lagian namanya Sousuke, mirip sama Sasuke, ntar bisa-bisa gue tiap hari dipeluk sama Itachi" jawab Pein agak senewen .

"Gimana kalau Akito Shoma nya Fruit Basket ?" tanya Ten-Ten . (Gak nyerah-nyerah juga kataraknya !)

"Gamau, cih emang gue banci apa ? Deidara tuh cucok~" jawab Pein sambil melambaikan tangannya .

"Yaudah deh, gimana kalau Pein Nagato ajaa ?" teriak Ten-Ten dengan semangat masa muda (oke guru Gai, berbanggalah karena muridmu akhirnya mencontomu juga !) .

"PEIN NAGATO ? Oke juga tuh ! Kayaknya cakep deh tuh orang . Eike mau ciin~" jawab Pein antusias .

"Oke, mulai sekarang kamu aku panggil Pein Nagato yaa . Dan aku akan jadi fans girl pertamamu" kata Ten-Ten .

"Iya . Kyaaa~ akhirnya ada juga yang mau jadi fans girl kuu" teriak Pein sambil berlari akan memeluk dengan slow motion kearah Ten-Ten .

JDUAAAK BRUAK KRINCING KRINCING KRINCING

Demi Dewa Jashin ! Pein ambruk dihadapan Ten-Ten setelah dihantam oleh sesosok wanita berambut biru yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruang audisi- Konan .

(Eh, replay dong . Radna ga liat nih adegannya !)

"Ko-konan Chayank" kata Pein terbata .

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi" sahut Konan sinis .

"I-ini ga sep-" belum sempat Pein melanjutkan wasiatnya, Konan sudah menghajarnya lagi dengan menggunakan pedang Yoh Asakura- gatau dia dapet darimana, minjem mungkin kalau ngga ya dia punya kenalan di fandom sebelah .

"Ko-konaaannhh" Pein tepar seketika dengan pierchingnya yang masih awet menempel di wajahnya (maaf, pierching Pein tidak bisa dilepas karena saya takut apabila dilepas saya dan anda semua akan menjadi **BUTA PERMANEN** akibat melihat wajah asli Pein- cara kerja pierching Pein hampir sama dengan 'susuk' yang dipake kakaknya Killua dari fandom tetangga) .

Akhirnya Konan menyeret Pein keluar ruangan audisi dan meninggalkan Ten-Ten yang masih shock akibat kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya .

**-AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY-**

"Leader-Sama kenapa Konan-Senpai ?" tanya Tobi .

"Tepar ." jawab Konan dingin .

Melihat aura membunuh Konan yang masih berkibar-kibar, akhirnya Akatsuki memilih bungkam .

"Tob, giliran elu" kata Kisame yang sekarang sedang mengipas-kipasi tubuh teman-temannya yang tepar akibat audisi nista ini .

"Iya Senpai !" teriak Tobi penuh semangat .

**-AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY-**

"Senpai-Senpai, Tobi lulus audisi !" teriak Tobi pada anggota Akatsuki lain sambil loncat-loncat kegirangan . (Kyaa~ momen imut ! Ada yang bawa kamera ?)

'Heh ? Cepet amat ini anak audisinya ?' batin Akatsukis .

"Tobi, karena engkau anak baik, pasti Jashin-Sama melindungi mu dalam proses audisi . Sehingga engkau lulus" kata Hidan yang baru saja bangun dari ke-tepar-an nya .

"Tobi beruntung, un" sahut Deidara yang sudah pulih dari traumanya .

"Rahasia lu apa Tob ?" tanya Kakuzu yang kini jantungnya jadi satu sama Shikamaru -dijahit sebadannya lagi . Hot couple banget ga siih ?

"Tob, lu pake pelet ya ?" tanya Pein .

"Hu .. Hu .. Huwaaaaa Tobi anak baik Senpai ! Senpai jahaaat ngatain Tobii . Huwaaaa" eeh si baygon malah mewek ..

**FLASHBACK**

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" seru seorang pria berbadan subur pada seseorang yang sedang mengetuk pintu ruangan audisi .

"Namamu ?"

"Tobi, Senpai"

"Oh, Tobi, aku Chouji Akimichi penguji interview mu . Apa kau bawa makanan ?" tanya Chouji pada Tobi .

"Tidak Senpai, Tobi lagi diet"

"Apa ? Diet ? Kau mengataiku gendut heh ? Kau keluar ! Kau tidak lolos audisi !" teriak Chouji pada Tobi .

Dia marah dikatai gendut, well ada yang merasa Chouji 'gendut' ?

"Tapi Senpai, Tobi kan be-"

"KELUAR !" Teriak Chouji .

"KAU BERANI MENGUSIRKU EH ?" tanya Tobi -yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi MADARA UCHIHA !

"Tentu saja ! Aku pengujinya jadi suka-suka ak-"

SRIING

Belum sempat Chouji menuntaskan kata-katanya dia sudah terlempar ke dimensi lain oleh Mangekyou Sharingan Madara .

Oke, ga semuanya sih .

Cuma tangan Chouji doang, yaah tau pan Chouji segede apa ?

Mana muat dimensi lain nampung Chouji .

Dan akhirnya Madara -eh Tobi dinyatakan sah LULUS AUDISI BABAK KEDUA DIBAYAR TUNAI !

**(Well, oke Tobi curang pake Mangekyou . Bagi peserta lain yang punya Mangekyou boleh kok mengikuti jejak Tobi, yang gak punya ? Kasian deeh luu) **

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Tobi memang anak baik" kata Zetsu Oreo vannilla .

"Tobi hebat" kata Zetsu Oreo biskuit hitam .

"Tobi is a good boy, Senpai" kata Tobi riang .

'Percaya aja deh, daripada kena Mangekyou' batin Akatsukis .

**-AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY-**

Dan inilah, urutan Akatsukis terakhir yang mengikuti audisi cover boy .

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah" sahut seorang wanita ramah .

Seorang pria berambut panjang melangkah masuk ke ruang audisi .

Si wanita berambut pink dan bermata emerald itu terkejut menatap sosok pria dihadapannya ini .

"Sa .. su .. ke ?" tanyanya .

" .. " si pria tak bergeming .

"SASUKEEE ! Kyaaa~ Kenapa KAU KERIPUTAN BEGINI ?" teriak wanita bernama Sakura itu sambil menunjuk dan memandang pria di hadapannya histeris .

'Keep cool Itachi . Tenang' Uchiha Itachi, pria yang ada dihadapan Sakura itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri .

Dia sudah berjanji demi pantat ayam Otouto nya, dia tidak akan membantai siapapun lagi yang mengatainya KERIPUTAN .

Cukup klannya yang dia bantai,

sekarang dia menahan hasrat agar tidak ingin membantai gadis merah muda dihadapannya ini beserta klannya dan seluruh gadis berambut merah muda di dunia ini .

'Tenang Itachi' . Itachi keep cool dan memajang wajah stoic nya . (Kyaaa~ KAMERA ! Mana KAMERA ?)

"Eh, kau BUKAN SASUKE !" teriak Sakura .

"Hn ."

"Ta-tapi kau mirip Sasuke ! Tapi kalau Sasuke kan rambutnya berwarna hitam kebiruan, dan juga Sasuke lebih tinggi dari kau !" jawab Sakura sekenak jidat lebarnya .

" .. " Itachi tetap tenang .

"JANGAN-JANGAN KAU ANAK HARAM NYA SASUKE ? TIDAAAAK" teriak Sakura .

"Itachi ." jawab Itachi sambil terus bersikap tenang .

**(Eh sumpah loh posenya ga nguati, KAMERA DOONG . ) **

"E-eh Itachi ? Jangan-jangan kau ini .. UCHIHA ITACHI !" sahut Sakura .

"Hn ." jawab Itachi .

'Sakura, dia ini kakak iparmu (ih ngaku-ngaku) . Kau sudah mempermalukan dirimu dihadapan kakak iparmu, apa masih pantas kau dianggap adik ipar ?' inner Sakura mulai bicara .

"Ma-maafkan aku Itachi-San" kata Sakura .

" Hn ." Itachi keep cool .

"Itachi-San .." panggil Sakura .

"Hn ."

"ANDA LULUS AUDISI BABAK KEDUA !" teriak Sakura penuh semangat .

"Begitu ?" Itachi mulai angkat bicara .

"E-eh iya .. Anda lulus . Selamat, anda berhasil memasuki babak ketiga .." kata Sakura .

'Baik Sakura, setelah ini dia pasti akan langsung telfon atau SMS Sasuke dan menyuruhnya menikahimu' inner Sakura bicara .

**(Oke, anda dan saya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa ini KKN, iya kan ?) **

"Terimakasih" ujar Itachi sambil melangkah keluar ruangan audisi .

"E-eh ?" Sakura kebingungan .

"Ada lagi ?" tanya Itachi .

"E-eh tidak" jawab Sakura .

"Kalau kau berharap aku akan menelfon atau SMS Sasuke agar menikahimu, lupakan" ujar Itachi dingin .

"Ke-kenapa Itachi-San ?" tanya Sakura heran .

"Karena aku tidak punya pulsa" jawab Itachi stay cool .

**GUBRAAAK **

**-AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY-**

Akhirnya setelah melalui perjuangan berat dalam babak kedua, para Akatsukis bisa bernafas lega sambil menunggu harap-harap cemas hasil pengumuman audisi babak kedua .

"Para peserta dan penonton sekalian, saya Shikaku Nara sebagai perwakilan dari YamaNara Corp akan membacakan hasil audisi babak kedua" ujar Shikaku, ayah Shukaku eh Shikamaru dari atas podium .

"Yang lolos di audisi babak kedua adalah :

**Akasuna no Sasori, **

**Hiashi Hyuuga, **

**Hidan, **

**Maito Gai, **

**Rock Lee, **

**Tobi, dan terakhir **

**Uchiha Itachi, **

selamat bagi peserta yang lolos di audisi babak kedua, semangaat di babak ketiga yaa" teriak Shikaku dari atas podium .

"TUNGGU DULU !" teriak seorang pria bercadar- Kakuzu .

"Ada apa tuan ?" tanya Shikaku .

"Bukankah audisi ini ditentukan oleh nilai dari babak pertama, kedua dan ketiga ? Kenapa harus ada eliminasi ?" tanya Kakuzu .

"ANDA MASIH BERTANYA ?" Shikaku memelototi Kakuzu dengan tatapan kau-tidak-tau-apa-yang-sudah-dilakukan-teman-temanmu .

"Ehem . Begini tuan bercadar, dengan sangat menyesal saya akan mengingatkan anda tentang kejadian nista yang dilakukan teman-teman anda .

Pertama, Deidara -dia telah MELEDAKKAN TEMPAT AUDISI, otomatis dia DISKUALIFIKASI .

Kedua, Pein . Sebenarnya dia lulus audisi, tapi karena ada seorang wanita cantik berambut biru yang meminta kami untuk tidak meluluskan Pein karena suatu alasan pribadi" kata Shikaku .

Kontan semua Akatsukis menoleh pada Konan, terutama Pein dengan pandangan kenapa-kau-lakukan-itu-chayank ?

Tapi sayangnya master origami itu membalas dengan deathglare yang bisa diartikan kalian-mau-cari-mati ?

Akhirnya Akatsukis hanya mendesah pasrah .

"Lalu SAYA ? Kenapa saya tidak diluluskan ?" Kakuzu masih protes .

"KENAPA ANDA TIDAK DILULUSKAN ? KENAPA ANDA MENJAHIT PUTRA SAYA JADI SATU DENGAN ANDA ?" kini giliran Shikaku memberikan deathglare Kakuzu sambil menunjuk Shikamaru yang jantungnya dijahit bersama tubuhnya di tubuh Kakuzu .

"Eng-ano, itu karena nafsu sesaat . Maafkan saya, saya khilaf . Tapi saya akan bertanggung jawab bila terjadi sesuatu pada putra anda" jawab Kakuzu pada Shikaku .

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Shikaku pingsan .

Sementara Kakuzu ? Innernya berkata 'Khu khu khu anak ini adalah pewaris YamaNara Corp, uangnya pasti banyak . Akan kubuat dia selamanya menjadi milikku !' .

Yaah Kuzzy, UUD juga deeh~ Ujung Ujungnya Duit -.-

"Baiklah para peserta audisi yang sudah lolos dibabak kedua, kami ucapkan selamat ya . Sekarang mari kita sambut babak ketigaaa" ujar Yamanaka Inoichi dari atas podium .

"Eh, tapi sebelum itu kita saksikan penampilan dari SuJu-Super Juonin dengan lagunya 'BUNTA MANA BUNTA MANA' " ujar Inoichi penuh semangat .

Sementara itu diatas panggung, ada pria-pria kece yang akan menyanyi lagu 'Bunta Mana Bunta Mana', merekalah SuJu- dengan anggota 9 orang : Kakashi Hatake- Asuma Sarutobi- Izumo K. -Kotetsu H. -Maito Gai -Zabuza M. -Ibiki Morino -Genma S. - dan Yamato .

Yaah~ setidaknya kita biarkan Akatsuki menikmati hiburan mereka sejenak . Biar bagaimanapun mereka juga manusia -err kecuali 2 - si HiUMAN dan Oreo Venus Fly Trap - are u sure they're a man ? i don't .

Kita bersantai sejenak menikmati indahnya suara SuJu sambil menunggu chapter 3 yaa hehehe

**Behind Akatsukis :**

**Ini nih audisi selain audisinya Akatsukis **

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk ." sahut seorang pria berambut panjang coklat dan beriris Lavender .

Lalu masuklah seorang pria yang berpenampilan sama dengannya .

"Paman ?" tanya pria itu, Neeji Hyuuga .

"Hn ." sahut paman Neeji, Hiashi Hyuuga .

"Kenapa paman ikut audisi ini ?" tanya Neeji bingung .

"Neeji-San"

"Ya ?"

"Apa menurutmu aku tua ?"

"Ng- tidak" jawab Neeji agak ragu .

Mau jawab iya ntar di Jyuuken Hiashi, tepar dong dia, secara Hiashi kan senior .

"Apakah paman tidak sibuk dengan SHINE ?" tanya Neeji mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan .

"Tentu tidak Neeji-San, lagipula cover boy kan cuma sampingan . Selain itu nanti kalau nanti aku jadi cover boy, kita bisa sekalian mengiklankan shampo Rejyuuken kita . Iya kaan~" ujar Hiashi sambil menowel dagu Neeji .

"I-iya" sahut Neeji gugup melihat pamannya genit seperti itu .

"Neeji" panggil Hiashi .

"Ya ?" sahut Neeji sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap Hiashi yang kini bangkit dari duduknya .

"Lihat ini" ujar Hiashi sambil mengibaskan rambut cokelat mengkilat nya bak mister Tomat Tau di iklan shampo SanSelir .

"Kyaaa~ paman kok bisa sehalus itu ? Pasti creambathnya mahal ya ?" tanya Neeji dengan segala OOC nya .

"Aaah enggak, cuma pake shampoo kook~" jawab Hiashi genit-genit manja bak model iklan shampoo Rejyuuken, Alkisah Sabandino .

"Kyaa~ paman LULUS AUDISI" sahut Neeji yang tepar mencium dan menatap keindahan rambut mengkilat Hiashi Hyuuga -maka dari itu pakailah shampoo Rejyuuken, cuma 500 perak . Ngapain bayar mahal buat tampil cantik- iklan .

**(OKE, INI BENAR-BENAR KKN ! Cuuraaang ! Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah terpikat oleh kibasan rambut indah panjang yang lembut dan bersinar, karena CEK DULU pemilik rambut itu . Siapa tau dia Hiashi Hyuuga, nanti anda akan dipaksa membeli shampoo Rejyuuken !) **

**-AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY-**

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" sahut seorang gadis bercepol dua pada seseorang yang bercepol dua kepada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu diluar .

"Perkenalkan nama saya Ten-" belum sempat gadis bernama Ten-Ten itu menatap pemandangan yang ada didepannya, dia berteriak histeris ..

"KYAAA~ Maito Gai dari SuJuuu !" teriaknya .

"Hai" CLING .

Kata pria bernama Maito Gai itu sambil mengembangkan senyum ala PepSasoriDent nya .

"KYAAA bo-boleh aku minta tanda tangannya ?" tanya Ten-Ten pada Maito Gai .

"Ten-Ten, kau akan kuberi gratis tanda tanganku sebanyak yang kau mau, kau adalah salah satu muridku yang sangat berbakat" CLING ujar Gai pada Ten-Ten sambil menggenggam tangan Ten-Ten .

"Kyaaa Gai Senseii" Ten-Ten sudah nosebleed akibat pandangan CLING Gai .

"Tapi Ten-Ten"

"Tapi apa guru ?"

"Aku harap kau mau memakai inii" CLING .

Gai mengeluarkan yang-kita-sebut-baju-kutukan berwarna hijau norak dan superduperswiper ketat itu !

"Kyaaa, kostum asli buatan Gai Senseii yang limited edition kyaa~ aku mauu" teriak Ten-Ten histeris .

"Guru Gai, GURU LULUS AUDISI BABAK KEDUA" teriak Ten-Ten masih histeris .

"Ah, sudah kuduga, aku memang pantas untuk menjadi cover boy" CLING Gai berkata dengan pedenya yang membuat Ten-Ten hampir tepar karena kehabisan darah .

**(Oke, kita tarik beberapa conclusion dari kisah Gai ini, **

**Pertama : ternyata Ten-Ten itu seleranya NORAK, dan dia sangat KATARAK . **

**Kedua : Guru Gai cocok jadi bintang iklan pembersih kaca akibat CLING nya itu, dan oh ya kalau bertemu dia jangan lupa pakai kacamata hitam ! **

**Ketiga : BAJU NORAK HIJAU itu BUKAN LIMITED EDITION, karena memang TIDAK ADA toko YANG MAU MENJUALNYA dengan alasan apapun **

**Keempat : JANGAN PERNAH MENGAGUMI PRIA YANG MEMAKAI KAU-TAU-BAJU-KUTUKAN-ITU-KAN ? Itu memalukan . **

**Kelima : oke, jelas ini KKN - Keputusan Katarak dan Norak) **

**-AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY-**

"Selamat siaaang" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki berpotongan seperti Qibil The Changcuters dan alis tebalnya sambil memasuki sebuah ruangan audisi .

"Wuaah RockLee Min Ho !" teriak seorang gadis bercepol dua dari dalam ruang audisi .

"Eh Ten-Ten ya ? Lama tidak bertemu" CLING .

"Kyaaa Lee Min Ho kawaaii" teriak Ten-Ten .

"Biasa saja Ten-Ten . Ngomong-ngomong kau tambah cantik ya ?" CLING .

"Kyaaaa" Ten-Ten nosebleed akut .

"Ehem Ten-Ten, bagaimana audisinya ?"

"Eh i-iya, ano itu bagaimana ya ? Aku bingung memulai darimanaaa" ujar Ten-Ten sambil meletakkan kedua tangan dipipinya .

"Aku sudah semangat mengikuti audisi ini Ten-Ten . Kita ini masih muda berarti selama kita masih ada kesempatan, maka kita harus menggunakan semangat masa muda kita ini untuk hal-hal baik yang bisa kita lakukan" CLING .

Lee berbicara dengan kobaran semangat masa mudanya .

Keren ya ?

"Eh-um ano Lee, aku ingin tanya sesuatu .. " kata Ten-Ten .

"Apa itu ?" CLING , oh wow silau men !

"Lee, benarkah kau cinlok dengan Geum Jan Da ?" tanya Ten-Ten dengan wajah blushing .

"Geum Jan Da ? Aku hanya sebatas rekan kerja dengannya, Ten-Ten . Lagipula, aku tidak tertarik dengan tipe seperti Jan Da . Aku lebih tertarik dengan wanita seperti .."

"Seperti apa Lee ?" tanya Ten-Ten antusias .

"Seperti kau, Ten-Ten" CLING .

"Kyaaaa Leee kau KEREN SEKALIII, NANTI FOTO BARENG YAAA~" teriak Ten-Ten .

"Iya . Eh Ten-Ten audisinya ?"

"KAU LULUS AUDISI ROCKLEE MIN HO" teriak Ten-Ten dengan semangat masa muda nya .

"BENARKAAAAAH ?" CLING . Lee memberikan senyuman CLING terbaiknya .

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa" Ten-Ten tepar untuk yang kedua kalinya, sementara Lee sudah men-CLING kan senyuman terbaiknya dengan pose pria sejati sambil keluar ruangan audisi .

**(Pertama kalian pasti bingung kenapa ada 3 orang peserta yang diaudisi Ten-Ten, Gai-Lee- dan Pein . **

**Itu karena sewaktu mengaudisi Gai dan Lee, Ten-Ten fine-fine aja dengan kontestannya, tau sendiri kan praktek KKN - Keputusan Katarak dan Norak nya dia ? **

**Tapi ketika dengan Pein, dia melihat Pein dihajar oleh Konan, maka dari itu dia mengundurkan diri sebagai pengaudisi, dikarenakan menurut desas-desus yang saya dengar dari pasukan ANBU, Ten-Ten shock dan takut kecantikannya yang alami murni sejak lahir itu akan membuat semua pria disekitarnya jatuh cinta padanya, maka dari itu dia memutuskan untuk mundur . **

**Oke, selamat Ten-Ten anda benar-benar sukses memenangkan KATARAK AWWARDS 2011 dan harus ditangkap KPK atas KKN anda . Oh iya satu lagi, setidaknya sekarang kita tau kalau ternyata QIBIL gitaris THE CHANGCUTERS itu adalah saudara dari Rock Lee, karena rambut mereka MIRIP !) **

Yah begitulah kisah audisi interview 3 orang yang lulus dalam audisi cover boy selain para Akatsukis .

Curang ? Aah sekarang didunia curang sudah biasa, begitu juga dalam dunia ninja~

Tapi yang aku tidak habis pikir hanyalah KATARAK AKUT yang menimpa Ten-Ten, oke siapa yang mau bawa dia ke dokter spesialis mata ?

Banyak pelajaran dan hikmah yang bisa kita dapat dari 3 orang ini, yakni kalau mau mengikuti audisi pastikan **SALAH SATU BAGIAN TUBUHMU MENGELUARKAN BUNYI 'CLING' AGAR BISA LULUS AUDISI . **

**-AKATSUKI JADI COVER BOY-**

**BERSAMBUNG**

Wuaaah chapter 3 selesai kutulis . Setelah sibuk dengan tugas kuliah akhirnya- eh memang Radna sudah kuliah ? Cih, SMK saja belom lulus -.-

Oke, setelah saya sibuk dengan pasar dan dapur (why ? karena saya SMK jurusan restoran . ada yang mau dimasakin ? pesen aja ke Radna haha ~ promosi ~ sakit perut tanggung sendiri) .

Radna sekarang kelas 3 jadi bentarlagi ujian enterprenur, cih medokusei -.- perjuangan jadi seorang chef benar-benar berat #PLAK woi Radna curcol mulu nih !

Oke-oke, readers yang terhormat, butuh waktu 2 hari untuk menuangkan ide dan mengetiknya di hape, bela-belain begadang sampe sahur dan jempol keriting :o

Sumpah seandainya kalian lihat jempolku sekarang, bentuknya lho aneh ga karuan, soalnya semua fic ku ngetiknya dihape, maklum gapunya kompi T.T (curcol lagii, na ?)

Entah mengapa semakin kukembangkan fic yang ini rasanya sense of humorku kok kayak ngambang dan garing banget .

Rasanya kenapa gabisa se-greget author-author senior yang jadi referensiku .

Padahal Radna sudah nyari inspirasi dengan dengerin lagu-lagu Bring Me The Horizon, Asking Alexandria, Burger Kill, SNSD , Ost. nya Dream High, sampe lagu-lagu taun 80'an dan ngubrak-abrik Youtube demi mendapatkan episode Naughty Kiss Special yang ga ditayangin di Indosiar (oke ga nyambung -.- )

Tapi Radna nyadar ko kalo Radna masih junior jadi butuh belajar lebih banyak lagi :)

Padahal analisis, hipotesis sampai menarik kesimpulan sudah kulakukan dengan me-riset karya author senior yang sukses bikin aku ngakak .

Hah, entahlah . I know everyone has a different sense of humor, but i don't have any idea or something who it could make everybody gotta laugh .

**Akhirnya kutarik sebuah kesimpulan : ga mudah memang bikin orang ketawa :) **

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya yaa apabila chap ini tidak lebih lucu dari chap kemarin, apalagi malah lebih gaaaring .

**Senpai, bantulah aku menemukan rasa humorku yang dicuri huwaaa T.T **

Sekali lagi saya menunduk untuk minta maaf (dan minta sangu lebaran hehe) apabila terdapat kesalahan di chapter 3 ini .

Terlebih lagi jika kurang bisa membuat kalian tertawa dan terhibur, padahal genrenya humor tapi gariiingnya bikin orang kena tumor (ih Radna lebai deh) .

Maafin Radna ya T.T tapi tak kunjung Radna ucapkan mohon reviewnya ya, kalau kata SNSD Korea 'Tell Me Your Wish' , kalau kata SNSD Konoha 'Telmi Yowis' tapi kalau kata Radna beritahu Radna kekurangan dan kesan setelah membaca fic ini yaa :D

**Terima Kasih Banyak Sudah Membaca Sampai Kata-Kata Ini :D**

**-RadnaRadno-**


End file.
